


Beginners Guide

by Strawhat_matt



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawhat_matt/pseuds/Strawhat_matt
Summary: Kagura knew she’d be stupid to fall for someone, even stupider to fall for possibly the worst human being on earth. And when he left, she knew she’d been right.But when he comes back, how will she stop herself from falling again ?Future Kagura and Future Okita in a college university setting.





	1. How to be a College Student

**Author's Note:**

> I DON’T OWN GINTAMA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. 
> 
> Semi-AU. Just think of Kabukichou with a random university on its outskirts, with a little more modern feel. Shinsengumi are still Shinsengumi. Yorozuya is still Yorozuya.  
> And when the asterisks*** pop up, that’s a changed POV. Only Kagura and Okita’s POV are used in the story.  
> Excuse any typos or OOCness, just writing for fun. May or may not continue, depending on how it goes.  
> *Also, this is my first story on this website, or any website, so I don’t really know how everything works. Lol

Beginners Guide 1  
Chapter 1: How to be a College Student

“Why should I have to go to college ? I have a job already.” I grumbled, stuffing sukonbu in my mouth while Gin-chan picked his nose, reading Jump.  
“Don’t you know ? Educated people are popular nowadays Kagura. Get out there and find a rich guy, make your Gin-oto-chan some money.”  
“Gin-san.” Shinpachi sighed, “Don’t listen to him Kagura-Chan, college is fun. It’s not all about meeting rich guys and getting popular.”  
Of course I knew Gin-chan was just talking. Everytime he sees me so much as close to a guy, his overprotective father instincts kick in.  
“Whatever. How am I going to college when I didn’t even go to high school ?” I stood up and grabbed my backpack, “At least Soyo will be with me.”

“You won’t be with me !?!” I freaked, when Soyo and I met at the front gate and compared our schedules.  
“Only for a couple classes. Look, we have fourth period together.” She pointed at a class entitled “the history of Justaways”.  
“What type of stupid class is that ?” I exclaimed, stuffing the schedule paper into my backpack.  
“You’re right, it sounds awful.” Soyo giggled, “But at least we’ll be together.”  
The warning bell rang, signaling first period was going to start. My first class was criminal justice, which really irks me, considering I’d never sink down to the level of a tax robber. Not with how stupid that group of people is.  
“Let’s meet up for lunch ! I’ll tell you if any cute boys are in my class.” Soyo winked.  
“I’m telling Kazuma.” I yell after her, as she walks towards her class.  
“And when you tell him that, tell him he can go fuck himself too.” The lighthearted way she said it was hilarious. I chuckled, and continued on to my own class.

Considering this campus is freaking huge, and I didn’t search for my classes beforehand, I got lost on my way. Now I’m fifteen minutes late and-  
...  
I take a seat in the back of class, eyes stuck on the group of people standing infront.  
Anpan, Gorilla, Mayora, and worst of all... the Sadist. Why ? Why are they leading my class !?!?  
“Oh- looks like we got a latecomer. Since it’s the first day it’s fine-“ Kondo was cut off by the vice chief and his rulebook.  
“Do it again, and it’s seppuku- oh, it’s the yorozuya brat.”  
I just stared blankly at them. The Sadist, who didn’t seem to be paying attention before, was now looking my way.  
“Kagura-chan ! The rest of the class already introduced themselves, if you could.” Kondo motioned for me to stand and speak.  
I sighed, standing out the seat I’d occupied for less than a minute, “You just told everyone my name, I think that’s good enough.” I sat back down. The whole class erupted in murmured laughter, I didn’t really understand why either, it’s not like I said anything particularly funny. Just stated the obvious.  
“You’re bold. They are real cops you know.”  
I glanced beside me at the boy who’d just spoken, his chin resting in his hand, elbow propped up on the table. His hair was short and black, skin tanned slightly darker than most earthlings I see, similar to Kazuma’s.  
“I know good and well who those tax robbers are.” I respond, sliding my pinky in my nose, and flicking a booger away, “They don’t scare me.”  
He turned to look directly at my, face contorted up in disgust.  
“That’s gross.”  
“Get used to it. I’ll be here everyday this semester, and picking your nose is a hard habit to break.”  
He just laughed, “Good to know.”  
It wasn’t until he’d turned to look directly at me that I saw his bright topaz eyes, and a small scar on his cheek. If Soyo were here, she’d be drooling, and Kazuma would probably try to fight this guy.  
... is that a round about way of me saying I think he’s cute ? Probably.  
“Kagura, right ?”  
His voice brought me back from my thoughts.  
“Yeah, what about you ?”  
“Rio. Imada Rio.”  
“Well Rio, we’ve got a long semester ahead of us if these idiots are the teachers.” I laid my head down on the table, “Wake me up when the Anpan is done talking.”  
“Hai hai.”

“-gura...Kagura-chan.”  
I fluttered my eyelashes open, shifting my head to the side to see who was waking me up.  
“Oi, don’t you know it’s disrespectful to fall asleep in class ?” The Sadist spoke, no expression on his face, as usual.  
“Don’t you know it’s rude to wake up a lady when she’s sleeping ?” I bit back, sitting up and stretching, punching his shoulder in the process.  
“I’m doing you a favor China. Does this look like the class you were just in ?”  
Hearing that, I began to take in my surroundings. I didn’t pay much attention to the people in my first class, but the teacher was definitely different. I looked to my right, and Rio was nowhere to be found.  
“I told that bastard to wake me up.” I grumbled, standing up out my seat and grabbing my backpack. I then glance at the Sadist, who was now wearing an all knowing sadistic smile.  
“Stupid Sadist.” I add in, before barging out the doors, him right behind me.

“It’s the first day of school ! You couldn’t take a break from your sadism for two seconds to wake me up !” I fumed, the Sadist hot on my heels, “And stop following me, it’s creepy.”  
“Where are you even going ? Your next class is in building 4, we’re going the complete opposite direction.”  
I stopped abruptly, and he ran into the back of me. I swiveled around, and snatched the crinkled paper out his hand.  
“How did you get my schedule ? Are you becoming like the gorilla ? Stalker boy.”  
“Shut up. If I wasn’t here you’d probably never even get to class.” He shrugged. But as soon as he said that, the bell rang, signaling the end of second period.  
“Ah- looks like you ran out of time.”  
Seriously fed up with him by now, I turn on my heel, stomping away, “Don’t follow me Sougo, I’m serious.”  
By the time I’m at least 15 steps away, I look back just to make sure. He was gone.  
“Stupid Sadist.”

“How were your morning classes ?” Soyo asked, popping a french fry into her mouth.  
“Classes ? I only went to one, and I slept through it. Guess who was in charge of it.”  
“Who ?”  
“The Shinsengumi tax robbing piece of trash police officers.” I exclaim, slamming my hands down on the table.  
“Ooooh, Kazuma told me they were in charge of a class. How funny it happened to be yours.” She giggled, “Was Okita-kun there ?”  
I rolled my eyes, laying down on the picnic bench and staring up at the underside of my umbrella, “It’s hot.”  
“You’re ignoring the question Kagura.” Soyo said, and I could practically hear the annoyed smile on her face.  
“Oooh, you mean the Sadist ? Duh he was there.”  
“Did you guys talk ?”  
I sat up and spit on the ground, looking at her with dead eyes, “Talk ? To him ? Hell no.”  
“You’re such a drama queen.” She sighed.  
“Sup princess.” Kazuma slid in beside Soyo, kissing her cheek, “Kagura.”  
“Kazuma.” I stuck up the middle finger, which he gladly reciprocated. He was an avid Sadist supporter, and I, who was not one, did not go well with him. Although we do have our moments when we get along.  
“Why didn’t you warn me about your stupid buddies teaching my class ? You saw my schedule.”  
“Thought you’d like the surprise.” He chuckled, stealing some of Soyo’s fries.  
“You’re such an asshole.” I stand up, resting my umbrella on my shoulder, “I’m gonna go find my next class, I’ll see you guys later.”  
“We have next period together Kagura. Remember, the history of justaways !” Soyo cheered, giving Kazuma the rest of her food and coming after me.

I couldn’t focus in my stupid justaway class, not like it was really important anyway. It just annoyed me where my mind would wander off to.  
...  
Of course I was thinking about him. That stupid Sadist who is now a teacher in my class. Meaning I’ll see him everyday from now on. It’s hard enough avoiding him on the regular, but now he’ll always be around. And he’s got that long hair now, is he trying to copy my image ? Stupid, stupid, stupid-  
“Kagura ! You’re gonna draw a hole through your paper.” Soyo whispered over to me, stopping me from digging my pencil any deeper into the paper. I let out a deep breath, relaxed my muscles, and dropped the pencil.  
Gosh, he stresses me out.

                       **********

“Don’t follow me Sougo, I’m serious.”  
I sigh, letting that stupid sentence annoy me for the last time today.  
“If you’re gonna say my name, don’t put it in a sentence like that.” I speak aloud, laying on my favorite bench in the park, that rested beneath a giant tree, giving the perfect amount of shade. Though I had my eye mask on anyway, so either way I’d be alright.  
“Souichiro-kun. I don’t pay taxes for you people to sit on your asses all day.”  
Recognizing the voice immediately, and the stupid same old rendition of forgetting my name, I sat up and lifted my mask.  
“Danna, I’ll pay you five hundred yen to go away.” I offer up.  
“Normally I’d take that deal.” He shrugged, “Unfortunately, today it’s personal.”  
I knew exactly what that meant.  
“See, I bought Kagura her very own apartment next to the school. And she came all the way home today to tell me about how you tax robbers are teaching her class. I know you just got back recently, that’s why you’re going for this lone ronin look with the long hair right ? Anyway, I’m pretty much just here to say-“ he looks me dead in my face then, a million emotions whirling around in his dead fish eyes, “Take care of her.”  
Without another word, he got up, and left.  
Tch, what’s with that family ? All they do is say what they have to say, then leave. Besides, I don’t need him to tell me that. China can take care of herself, I’m just extra.  
After that random encounter, I went back to trying to sleep.

“Today, we’ll be splitting you guys up into teams.” Kondo announced to the class, “Like Yamazaki said yesterday, this will be a team oriented class. Being in the police force, the most important part is teamwork. How well you work with others to reach a common goal. We’ve already split up the teams, find your name on the board and sit in the area designated with your group number.”  
My eyes were stuck on the back row, where China, who wasn’t listening, sat bantering with the guy beside her. They’d been talking since class started, I’m guessing she bitched at him for not waking her up yesterday. Even tho I’m the reason he didn’t wake her up.  
Once the groups were all sorted, each Shinsengumi member went over to the one they were assigned to. I sat beside China with a sadistic smirk.  
“You’ve gotta be kidding.” She grumbled, “I’d rather be on the Mayora’s team.”  
“Why ? So you can eat dog food together ?”  
“Maybe so I can help him plot his revenge on you.” She shrugged, turning from me and returning her attention to Imada.  
“You must be really close with them to talk like that.” He told her.  
“Close ? HA. We just always end up in the same places at the same times. We have history, we’re not close.”  
I stood up from my seat beside her, and leaned up against our groups table instead.  
Honestly, it’s nice to see she hasn’t changed. It’s no good having a dog that doesn’t wag it’s tail after all.


	2. How to Live Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had two chapters written from the jump. If you want more, let me know. I’m feeling the story, so I’ll probably do a third for sure.

Beginners Guide 2  
Chapter 2: How to Live Alone

The room is a mess. It’s the middle of the night, and I’m sure everyone in the compound is just pretending not to hear. Any other day we would’ve been busted, but not tonight. Because they knew this was coming. They knew he was an asshole beyond compare, and would say something as stupid as this before doing something even stupider.  
Stupid Sadist.  
He had me pinned up against the wall, I let him. I’m tired of fighting. Never thought I’d say that, but tonight, I’m tired of fighting. I just wanna go home.  
“I knew there was a reason you were being so nice to me you piece of shit Sadist. Let me go.”  
“Not until you listen to me.”  
“Listen to what !? You tell me you love me right before you leave me ! I don’t want that kind of love Sougo... I don’t want it.” I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and I wanted to punch myself. Me, the great Kagura, was crying over the Sadist. What kind of sick, twisted, convoluted world are we living in ?  
“China-“ he stopped short, correcting himself, “Kagura.”, easing up on the forearm he had pressing on my chest, “I’m asking you to come with me.”  
I didn’t say anything, just stared back into his red eyes which were actually serious for once. What did he want me to say ? He knows I can’t leave, this is my home. With Gin-chan, Shinpachi, Anego, and all the rest of the idiot residents of Kabukichou. He knew I couldn’t leave, but asked anyway. A Sadist down to the core.  
“Just let me go.” I cried.  
He kissed me.  
“Stop it. Let me go.” I sound weak.  
And he kissed me again.  
“Sougo...” I whined out, and that was that. There was no more talking, no more fighting... The best sex is always after an argument they say. But this was different than any time before it. All we do is argue, fight, and have sex, it’s about 70 percent of our relationship. The other 30 is banter. But this time, there was so much emotion in it I wanted to throw up. And cry, and hold him, and tell him not to leave.  
Tell him, “don’t leave me.”  
When so many others already have.  
But I held in strong, I’m a grown up now after all.  
And before the sun was even up, I was putting my clothes on to leave.  
“Kagura.”  
I glanced down at the futon, where he sat, watching me get dressed.  
“What ?”  
“Don’t wait for me.”  
...  
Hearing that, I grit my teeth, straddled over him and grabbed his hair, pulling his head up to slam it back down on the pillow. And before he could get out an insult, I pressed my lips against his for one final time. When I pulled away,  
“I love you too.”  
I got up, grabbed my umbrella, and headed for the door that led outside.  
“Who’d wait for somebody like you anyway ?” I snickered, before hopping outside and away from the Shinsengumi compound.  
.  
..  
...  
....  
.....  
“It’s hot.” I groan, kicking my blankets off, “Gin-chan ! It’s hoooot-“  
Only silence greeted me in return.  
That’s right, Gin-Chan isn’t here. It’s so weird to live alone. Then there was that stupid dream... Ever since that shitty Sadist showed up, I’ve been having it again. Having that night play over and over again in my dreams is annoying as hell.  
I looked at the clock to check the time...  
“I’m late.”

“You look like shit.” Rio chuckled, taking in my disheveled appearance.  
“Shut up. I’m not used to living alone.” I grumble, taking a seat beside him. The top button on my cheongsam was unbuttoned, my hair was a wreck. Those dreams are really messing with my usual dead sleep cycle.  
While I was trying to fix my hair, I sensed a sneak attack approaching. I ducked my head, and turned around to see the Sadist standing there. If I wouldn’t have ducked, that would have been a kick to the back of my head.  
“We’re in class, you should keep your feet to yourself.”  
“I was trying to fix the bird nest on your head. You’re looking worse than usual.” He replied.  
“Yeah, because your annoying face keeps popping up in my head. Giving me nightmares.”  
“So you’re thinking about me ? That’s gross China.”  
“Bite me.” I push him and he floats away, over to mess with the Mayora. I let out a deep breath, and turned back to Rio, who was eyeballing me suspiciously.  
“Is there something on my face ?” I patted my hair down, licking my hand and fixing my bangs.  
He just shook his head, “You seem especially close to the captain. What’s with the China thing ?”  
“You tell me. And we’re not close.”  
He shrugged, “Whatever. Anyway, you wanna meet up later and do our assignment ? You weren’t here earlier, but they put us in groups of two, within the squads we’re already in, which seems kind of repetitive to me. But, I said I’d group up with you so we’re together.”  
“Heh, sounds like somebody has a crush.”  
“I think I’ll get a new partner-“  
“Jokiiiiing.” I grinned, irking one out of him in return.  
“You’re really a weird girl.” He laughed.  
“Yeah yeah, so what’s the assignment ?”  
So each group was given a file, all with facts about someone who’s now dead. We’re supposed to figure out what happened to them. Rio and I mostly fooled around in class, so we didn’t get around to starting our “investigation”. I actually made it to the class I’d missed the day before, then met Soyo and Kazuma for lunch. After the usual lunch time shenanigans, I have one more stupid class, then it was time for the meet up with Rio.

In class earlier, we decided to meet in the campus library. Of course I’d never been in here, who gives a crap about old dusty books ? Gin-chan told me the only books worth reading are in Jump, and I don’t think any books in here, are Jump material. I spotted Rio sitting at a table close to the back wall of the first floor.  
“You’re thirty minutes late.” Is the first thing he says, as I sit down in the chair opposite him at the table.  
“You’re lucky I came at all. Let’s get this over with.”  
I grab the file sitting on the table and flip through the pages.  
“Boooooooriiiing.” I groan instantly, sticking a finger in my nose.  
“You’re not even reading it.” He snatches the file out my hand, “The case is about a man. Found in an alley, with a blow to the back of his head, and multiple stab wounds. There are three suspects, and some background info. We’re supposed to figure out his cause of death, and who killed him.”  
I let out a long obnoxious sigh, grabbing the file back and actually reading it this time. One suspect was a homeless guy. Apparently he was found at the scene, drunk off his shit. Not much info on him except that he was actually there, and holding a bloody rock.  
Next on the list was a samurai. The samurai was having an affair with the victims wife, and could’ve been trying to get the man out the way.  
The last suspect, the victims wife. She wasn’t in love with the man anymore so she sought to end their marriage, and his life. Although she has an alibi. They’re wealthy, so they have a maid, who said she was at home during the whole night.  
“Heh, what’s with this soap opera on paper ? Do they really think this is hard ?”  
“Yeah, it’s the wife. She lured him into the alleyway, then whacked him with the rock from behind. She thought that would finish him, but he came after her. She brought a kitchen knife just in case, and used it for the finishing blows.” Rio concluded.  
“You’re half right.” I shook my head, “But the murderer isn’t the wife.”  
“How’s that ?”  
“The wife didn’t bring a kitchen knife, are you stupid ? She brought backup. Once the samurai saw things didn’t go as planned, he swooped in and stabbed the guy a couple times. Then the two fled as fast as they could.”  
“That still doesn’t explain the wife’s alibi.”  
“Rio, think. If the maid works for the wife-“  
“She’ll lie.” He put the pieces together, “And the old man was there the whole time, but he was so drunk he didn’t realize what was happening. That’s why they found him holding the rock beside the dead body.”  
“Dead on.” I agreed, “Looks like we cracked the case.”  
“You’re actually really good at stuff like this.” He complimented, writing down our report, “Not as dumb as I thought.”  
I punched him straight on top of his head, firing his face into the table.  
“Owwwww ow ow ow ow !” He exclaimed, holding his nose.  
“Aren’t you the dumb one ? I just did this whole assignment.” I stood up, ready to be done with this campus for the day, “See you tomorrow Rio.”  
“Fuck you Kagura !”  
  
**********

“There’s been multiple break-ins near the college student housing. Go check it out.”  
Is what Kondo told me to do, so I’m doing it. Well, Yamazaki’s doing it while I loiter infront of this apartment complex.  
“Captain ! I spoke with everyone on this block !” Yamazaki called out, running towards me with notepad in hand.  
“What are they saying ?”  
“Most stories are the same, and they’re all from females. The guy only steals bras and panties.” Yamazaki said with a slight blush on his face.  
“How old are you ?” I say sarcastically, grabbing the notepad out his hands and reading the notes myself. Judging from this, I guess we’ll stake out here tonight and-  
“Ooooooy Shinsengumi trash.”  
I glance up at the familiar voice, only to see China approaching us, holding her purple umbrella.  
“Ooooooy Yorozuya trash.” I mocked.  
“Hi Kagura-san.” Yamazaki greeted.  
“What are you guys doing standing outside my house ?” She asked, crossing her arms under her chest.  
Wait... her house ?  
“There have been a string of robberies, and they seem to be aimed at young women in the area. Only women’s undergarments have been stolen.” Yamazaki explained.  
“Yamazaki.” I smiled, “You can go back, I’ve found where I’ll have my stake out.”  
“But captain-“  
I turned to glare at him, and he got the hint.  
“Actually, I forgot about that thing I had to do back at headquarters. You know, that thing.” He emphasized, making it painfully obvious that there was infact no thing to take care of.  
“Heh, idiots like you would forget about important things to do.” China snickered, smug grin on her face as if she was the smartest girl in the world.  
...What an idiot.  
Yamazaki ran off, and I pulled out my badge and held it up to her.  
“Your house is needed to aid in a Shinsengumi case. Your cooperation is appreciated.”

“How long are you going to stay here !?!” China shouted, swinging and missing a punch.  
“Calm down China, this is work. I don’t have time to flirt with you right now.” I glanced around my surroundings, clothes were thrown everywhere, the kitchen was a mess, “Trust me, I don’t wanna be in this pig sty you call an apartment long anyway.”  
“Shut up ! Without Shinpachi, who’s supposed to clean up ?” She said it as if that was a reasonable explanation, “Besides, your room wasn’t ever clean either.”  
I peeked over into the sink where dishes were almost overflowing.  
“You can’t cook, how do you have so many dishes ?” I chuckled.  
“You don’t know what I can do.” She scoffed, pushing me away from the sink, “If you’re not gonna work, you can leave.”  
“Yeah, ‘cause who would steal your panties anyway.”  
She aimed a full blown kick at my head, which I dodged and sat on the floor infront of the window.  
“Stupid Sadist.” She grumbled, “I’m going to sleep, don’t do anything perverted.”  
She rolled out her futon behind me, and cut the lights off. The only light filling the room was the dim moonlight from her window.

After awhile, all you heard were her soft steady breaths. I turned from the window, and leaned up against it, watching her breathe in and out. Her fiery hair was sprawled out around her, porcelain skin a stark contrast to the orange hue. If you look close enough, you could see small bags beneath her eyes. Usually when she slept, her mouth would be wide open with slob dripping out the side, but tonight she looked peaceful, content even.  
Meaning, she must not be sleeping.  
“China.” I whispered, grabbing a few strands of her hair and playing with them, “My face keeping you up again ?”  
Her bright blue eyes opened, landing right on my face.  
“Turns out the real thing is worst than my dreams.” She grumbled, turning over to face me, “Haven’t you left yet ?”  
“I’m doing official police work, can’t leave in the middle of a stakeout.”  
“That would make this the first time you’re actually doing your job.” She giggled, reaching out and grabbing my pant leg.  
I raised an eyebrow, but thought nothing of it, “At least I have a job.”  
“The Yorozuya is a job !”  
“I mean a real job.”  
“It is a real job !” She proclaimed, smiling sleepily and closing her eyes.  
“Go home Sadist.”  
I ignored her request, playing with the strands of her hair in my hand, watching as she faded off to sleep. She really must not be sleeping well lately if she’s this defenseless in front of me. Or maybe since I went away and she lost her sparring partner, she’s gotten soft.  
Her fingers stayed securely gripped onto my pant leg as she slept. I had to repress about five different things I thought about doing, one of which was pinching her nose together and watching her cough out of her sleep.  
I used to do it all the time.  
But she’s sleeping, and holding onto me. I guess just for one night, I can keep myself from stooping down to her level.  
“Sougo...”  
My eyes widened, hearing my name pass through her sleeping lips. I let out a deep sigh, speaking aloud,  
“How do I fix us China ?”


	3. How to Catch a Panty Thief

Beginners Guide 3  
Chapter 3: How to Catch a Panty Thief

“Good morning.” I grinned at Rio, taking the seat beside him, as usual.  
He smirked, chuckling a little bit, “What’s got you in such a good mood ? You look like you shit rainbows this morning.”  
“I shit rainbows, unicorns, all that girly happy shit.” I exclaimed, “For the first time since I moved into my apartment, I slept through the night.”  
“I see. That’s why you don’t look as rough as usual.”  
“I’m gonna ignore that because my mood is too good to hit you right now.” I beamed, roughly patting his shoulder instead.  
“You live over by student housing right ?” He asked, rubbing his shoulder.  
“Yeah, what about it ?”  
“Did you hear about the panty thief running around over there ?”  
Huh, so the Sadist did actually have a panty thief to catch.  
“I heard about it.” I shrugged, “Doesn’t matter to me tho. Any guy who comes snooping around my panties can catch my foot up his ass.”  
“I feel like that goes for all men who approach you.” He laughed, pulling our homework file out his backpack and setting it on the table.  
The whole time we’ve been back here talking, some Shinsengumi grunts have been up there teaching us how to thoroughly investigate crime scenes. Although, just like all the other days, Rio and I weren’t listening. Caught up in our own theoretical conversation about who would win in a race between us.  
And without my permission, my eyes would wander over to the front of class, where the Sadist sat with his legs kicked up on the table. That annoying red sleeping mask covered his eyes, while he slept all through class. I don’t remember him leaving last night, but when I woke up, he was gone.  
Whatever.  
He’s none of my business anyway.

After morning classes, I headed to the usual lunch spot to meet with Soyo and Kazuma. My mood is so good, not even that police dog Kazuma could ruin it.  
As I got closer to the picnic table tho, Soyo was the only one I saw.  
“Where’s the noise ?” I asked, taking a seat on my side of the table.  
“You’re the noise. Shut the hell up.” A familiar voice seemed to growl from nowhere. I was looking all around until Soyo pointed down in her lap, apologetic smile on her face. I peeked over the table, and there was the source of that annoying voice, laying in my best friends lap.  
“He’s not feeling well today, so go easy on him.” Soyo said, running her fingers through Kazuma’s hair like a mother with their sick kid.  
“Be a man Kazuma ! Heh, only idiots get sick in the summer.” I snickered right in his face, dodging a weak punch before falling back into my seat.  
“Not today Kagura. Just wait, when I get better I’ll-“  
“Shuuuut uuuuup.” I dragged out, “Just take him home Soyo, it’s a pain in the ass to have him around like this.”  
“Huh ? But then you’ll have to eat lunch alone.”  
“Who cares. I’m in a good mood today after all.” I smiled, “Take the police baby home.”  
Soyo let out a deep breath, setting the lunch she brings for me everyday infront of me, “Alright Kazu, let’s go.”  
The two stood up, Kazuma leaning on Soyo for support.  
“See you tomorrow Kagura !” Soyo waved, as the two hobbled away. I waved back, suddenly feeling the solitude of actually eating lunch alone. If I were back at home, Shinpachi would make lunch, even tho Gin-chan and I make fun of him the whole time he does it. Of course, Gin-chan would have his strawberry milk, and around lunch time the weather comes on, so Ketsuno Ana always somehow ended up being a topic of conversation. Sadaharu likes taking his walks after lunch, we always made sure to stop at the park and play before heading home.  
Then there were the afternoons during “that” time of my life. The Sadist never took me out on dates, at least, not according to him. If we were hungry, we ate. That doesn’t make it a date... according to him. But even during those times, it was nice to have him by my side. Even if it was HIM, of all people. Tch, never thought I’d be jealous of Kazuma and Soyo doing boyfriend girlfriend things.  
How does someone who’s been with others for so long, go back to being alone ?  
...  
And why the hell am I getting this worked up about one stupid moment of solitude !?  
“Oy, happy girl.”  
I blinked myself out of my thoughts, glancing up to see Rio standing infront of the bench Soyo and Kazu had just vacated.  
“Is this seat taken ?”  
I don’t know why I felt like I couldn’t get words out, but I babbled like an idiot before finally spitting out, “N- no.”  
Seriously Kagura ? Who were you expecting...  
He chuckled, “You’re acting weird. What happened to that upbeat mood from just a few hours ago ?”  
I began shoveling food into my mouth, then answered, “College happened.”  
“Please don’t talk with your mouth full, and slow down ! Jeez, you’re a lady you know.”  
“Who cares.” I mutter, continuing to eat, but slowing my pace just a little.  
“Well, guess what I heard.”  
“What ?”  
“There’s a bounty out for the panty thief.” He grinned, slapping a wanted poster down and sliding it towards me.  
What the hell is this ? One Piece ?  
“Apparently the Shinsengumi are having trouble tracking him down, so they’re letting the public in on it.” He explained. Trouble tracking him down ? HA. I bet the Sadist is just being lazy.  
“So what, you wanna catch em ?” I asked, just to make sure that’s what he was getting at.  
“Yeah ! Since your apartment is near student housing, we could have a stake out tonight !”  
Why is this sounding so familiar to me ? Oh, that’s right, because it literally just happened last night.  
“And ? We split the bounty 60/40 ?” I suggested, closing my, now empty, bento box.  
“Huh !? 60/40 ? 50/50 ! Why should you get more ?”  
“It’s my house we’re using, and my panties as bait !” I think Gin-chan has rubbed off on me a little too much. But, always get as much money as you can out of people, that’s what he taught me. I wouldn’t exactly call that a bad life lesson.  
“Fine, 60/40 stingy.”

“You know, I figured your house would be a lot dirtier.” Rio chuckled, taking in my apartment for what it was. A small one room apartment with the worlds tiniest bathroom and kitchen. My futon rolled up over in the corner. But I can’t lie, the huge sliding door window is nice to look out at night when I can’t sleep. And as far as it being clean, that had nothing to do with me. When I woke up this morning, it was just like this. I didn’t question it tho, besides, the Sadist probably got Yamazaki or somebody to do it. He’s not that generous.  
“I told you, I’m a lady-“  
“Lady ? All I see is a monster in a China dress.”  
I turned on my heel to see two more idiots adding themselves to my tiny ass room.  
“Captain, we can’t just bust in like this !” Yamazaki was warning his stupid captain, as they both filed into my home.  
“This is breaking and entering.” I crossed my arms under my chest, straight faced, “Get the hell out of my house Sadist.”  
“I told you last night China, this is an official police investigation.”  
“Well your investigation has gone public.” I stuck the wanted poster out into his face, “Me and Rio are gonna find the panty thief way before you do.”  
“You think so brat ?” He grabbed the hilt of his sword, and I readied up to counter whatever he threw at me.  
“Captain ! Kagura-san ! It’s way too small in here ! If you start fighting all my cleaning will go to waste !” Yamazaki shouted, begging us to stop.  
“I knew you didn’t clean up in here.” I scoffed.  
“Why the hell would I clean ? I’ve got subordinates for that.”  
“Hey !” Yamazaki yelled in protest.  
I let out a deep breath, “Fine, we won’t fight. I don’t even ca- aaaaaagh !” I pretended to give in, then grabbed the stupid Sadist and tossed him out into the hallway. He was quick on his feet tho, and by the time I’d jumped towards him, he was already grinning like an idiot. He dodged my kick, caught my leg, and threw me down the hall. Luckily, the window at the end of the hall was open and I flew right out of it. Catching the escape ladder and sliding down to the ground. He wasn’t far behind me, hopping out and tossing me my umbrella.  
“Wouldn’t be fair if you didn’t have that.” He snickered.  
“Yeah right. Like I haven’t kicked your ass bare handed !” I fired a barrage of bullets at him, as he dodged and deflected through them, swinging his sword once he was close enough. I crouched to dodge, then did a ground swipe kick to knock him off his feet.  
This feels... good.  
We haven’t fought since he got back. I almost forgot how much fun it was to wreck that pretty face of his.  
In the end, it was a tie. Interrupted by Yamazaki and Rio running over to us.  
“Captain Okitaaa ! Kagura-saaaan !”  
Sougo and I both turned our heads towards them, but kept our umbrella and sword locked against each other. Waiting for one of us to give an inch.  
“Kagura, lets go ! They just got word about the panty thief’s position !” Rio yelled, beckoning me over with the wave of his hand. I grinned back over at the Sadist.  
“First one to catch him-“  
“-Wins.” He finished my sentence, competitive smile on his face. We both took that chance to push off, and make a break towards the other two.  
“Rio ! Where’s the location !?” I called out, running up next to him.  
“Four blocks down. He just hit some girls house.” Rio replied, “Follow me.”  
When I turned to see if the Sadist was following close behind, a whizz of wind blew past us, along with a Shinsengumi cop car. His head was hanging out the passenger side window, “Unless you have super speed, this is my win China.”  
“Ughhhh, that annoying smile he does is pissing me off !” I groaned, picking up the pace, “Come on Rio, we’re taking a short cut !”  
“Right behind you !”  
No way I’m letting that bastard win...

After cutting through back allies and climbing a few rooftops, I finally spotted those Shinsengumi jerks getting out of their patrol car.  
“Down there !” I pointed, hopping down off a roof and onto the ground, Rio right behind me. I ran straight up to the cops at the scene and belted out, “Where’s the panty thief !?”  
I heard someone smack their lips behind me, before I was roughly pushed to the side.  
“Where’s the panty thief ?” Sougo asked calmly, completely disregarding my existence.  
“Sorry captain, we lost him.” The grunt hung his head, “He was faster than anticipated, and the owner of the stolen panties needed consolation.”  
I glanced behind the man at the woman, surrounded by cops. If the neckline of her kimono got any lower, her gigantic rack would be even more exposed than it is now. And by that, I mean her tits would be fully exposed.  
“You morons were distracted by a pretty girl.” I sigh, turning on my heel, “Come on Rio, let’s get away before we catch the Shinsengumi stupid sickness.”  
“Heh, whatever you say.” Rio agreed, jogging up beside me to make our escape.

Man, what a day. After all that commotion, it had long turned night, and Rio walked me home. Even though that was totally unnecessary, I’m a Yato after all, I can hold my own. But he insisted, so I didn’t mind. I took a long hot shower, washing away the dirt and grime of the day. Everything seemed normal, until I got dressed and exited the bathroom into my bedroom/living room/kitchen. Sitting on the floor beside my window, was none other than-  
“I didn’t know you were such a stalker, Sadist.” I mumbled, otherwise ignoring him, and laying out my futon.  
“Stalker ? My investigation is still ongoing. Until this guy is caught, I’ll be here every night.”  
I wish they hadn’t, but those words lifted a weight off my shoulders I didn’t even realize was there until today. That nagging feeling of loneliness.  
“You stayed for a long time last night too, you couldn’t even stay awake in class. Just go home-“  
“I’m not going anywhere. So just shut up and lay down.” His voice was monotonous, irritatingly so.  
“You shut up.” I retaliated, sitting on my futon and crossing my arms, face turned up in a pout.  
“Are you a kid China ? I thought maybe you’d grown, but you’re still childish as ever.”  
“So what ? Somebody who wasn’t around shouldn’t comment.” Oooh, I felt the sting in that. I don’t mean to be bitter, but I am. Silence ensued after that. One I didn’t mean to create, but couldn’t bite my tongue to stop the words from coming out.  
“Kagura-“  
“Don’t worry about it. Trust me, I’m used to people leaving.” I shrugged, “Just not used to them coming back.”  
I slid beneath my blankets, setting the pillow on top of my head so he knew not to say anything else. Just his presence was enough. I don’t need some uncomfortable conversation to ruin my night.  
“Oh- China, look.”  
“Seriously !?” I sit up, lining him up in my sights, “I put the pillow on my head so that you’d know not to- oh shit.” My face lit up. Right outside my window, taking panties from my drying rack on my balcony, had to be- “THE PANTY THIEF !”  
“Whoever catches him first wins.” Sougo declared, grabbing his sword and sliding the balcony glass door open.  
“You’re on Sadist !”  
...  
I can think about the hard stuff later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Kagura pov this time around, so expect some Okita next chapter. I kinda just write when I feel like it, so if you want more, let me know.


	4. How to Have A Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lolol, well, I’m back. Got super busy during my move back to Japan, and school starts this week so now I have plenty of time to write during class. Haha, this chapter is totally just a cute little filler chap to move into my next big thing. I think the next few chapters after this will be super fun. If I can stay focused and write them well enough. Well, enjoy. Lol  
> Oh yeah, this chapter is all Okita perspective.

Beginners Guide 4  
Chapter 4: How to Have A Picnic

~ 1 month later ~

“A training camp ?” I repeated, after Kondo just announced his plans for the class. He made all of us Shinsengumi members come to the class early, said he had something important to talk about. But what’s all this about a training camp ?  
“It’s the summer. We already have the cabins in the mountains for our own training, so using them wouldn’t be a problem. Tosshi and I already made all the preparations.” Kondo replied. I can understand that I guess, but my eyes were stuck on the two people who were definitely not apart of the police.  
“What are you people even doing here !!?” Hijikata suddenly exclaimed, pointing at the two Yorozuya members.  
“We heard from the gorilla that you guys were taking Kagura to a mountain full of men to take advantage of her. First tax robbers, now sexual harassers. Of course we showed up.” Danna blurted out, giving Hijikata the side eye.  
“You bastard, go home. Quit acting like an overprotective parent.” Hijikata rebutted.  
“You seem on edge Hijikata-kun. What, were you actually after Kagura ? Is that what you’re into you piece of shit ?” Danna seemed to talk himself into actually being upset, reaching across the table and grabbing Hijikata by the collar.  
“Oy ! Don’t take your own joke too far stupid idiot !”  
As the two squabbled, one voice ended the conflict.  
“Actually, Gin-san and I are interested in the camp, since Kagura will be attending.” The glasses wearing member chimed in. The other two returned to their seats, casting unruly glares at one another.  
“It’s only a one week camp. And since Kagura-chan is the only female, we will make sure she’s in her own quarters of course. There shouldn’t be anything to worry about Yorozuya.” Kondo answered seriously.  
“Pft- nothing to worry about ? A gorilla, mayora, anpan, and Sadist ? Sounds more like the residents of a mental hospital.” Danna snickered.  
“You’re a Sadist too Danna.” I pointed out.  
“Whatever the case-“ oh, he ignored me, “Kagura better come home in the same shape she left in.”  
“Hehe, now you do sound like Umibouzu Gin-san.” Glasses laughed.  
“Shinpachi, let’s go. Before we start smelling like Shinsengumi.”  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean !?” Hijikata yelled, as the two made their way out of the lecture hall. Once they were gone-  
“Kagura-Chan is lucky, to have a family like that.” Kondo chuckled, “Alright, the students will be coming soon. Let me finish explaining.”

I sat in my usual place, feet kicked up on the table infront of me, listening to Kondo tell everyone about the camp, starting next Monday. I wasn’t actually listening, my eyes kept wandering to the back row. China was happily chatting away with Rio. Clearly, they’d grown close since the beginning of the semester. All they do is sit back there and play around during class. Even when we’re in groups, they flirt and laugh like nobody else is around.  
...  
It’s annoying.  
“That’s it for class today. Everyone make sure to be at the meeting spot on Monday morning. If you’re late, you’ll commit seppuku.” Hijikata concluded, “Dismissed.”  
Class ended, and the scuffling of papers and backpacks began all around. I got up from my seat, walking straight to the back of the lecture hall. China pretended not to see me coming, avoiding all eye contact.  
Another annoying thing.  
While she blatantly ignored me, I snagged her backpack on my way out.  
... And ran.  
“GET THE HELL BACK HERE YOU BASTARD !!!” She screamed, chasing after me. On campus, everyone around us watched like we were crazy. Once we were off campus, no one paid us any mind. Like it was all apart of a normal day.  
“You stupid sadist, slow down- oof.”  
I stopped and she ran right into my back. I dropped her backpack on the blanket infront of me. We’d made it all the way to the park.  
We always used to meet up here one way or the other. I used to be slacking off here, and she’d walk by sucking on sukonbu or walking that giant dog. Of course it always started with us fighting, then whoever won would pick what we ate afterwards. It became a routine without either of us even knowing.  
“You’re literally insane.” Hands on her knees, catching her breath, “Why’d you make me chase you all the way out here ?”  
“I didn’t make you do anything.” I shrugged, “But I figured you’d want your backpack back.”  
She peeled her glare off me for a second, looking at the blanket I dropped her backpack on. Her face went from pissed, to confused.  
“Quit looking so confused.” I said, sitting down on the blanket beside the basket of food I prepared earlier, “Just eat.”  
Hesitantly, she sat down.  
“What are you trying to do Sadist ? What type of set up is this ?” Her eyes darted around suspiciously, like something was gonna pop out and grab her.  
“I went through all this work. Quit acting like I’m setting you up.” I grabbed a bento box out of the basket and handed it to her, “Eat.”  
Still suspicious, she popped the top open. Her eyes sparkled like she’d never seen a good meal before. Just as she was about to dig in, she stopped short, “Wait, is there Tabasco sauce in this ?”  
“Please China, that was the old me.” I shook her comment off, “Eat, before I take it back.”  
“Haaai.” She grinned, all suspicion fading away. She always eats like she hasn’t eaten in years, shoveling food into her mouth like it’s gonna disappear.  
I didn’t bring much for myself, so I finished quickly. I laid back on the blanket, safely underneath the shade of the tree.  
“Sougo.” She managed to call out between bites.  
“What ?” I glanced over at her face, which had pieces of rice sticking around her mouth.  
“Why are we here ?”  
“What ? I thought girls were into stuff like this. I guess I forgot to take into account that you’re also a monster- ack !” Her fist pounded straight into my gut. I didn’t dodge it, I’ll let her get a freebie today.  
“I’m serious.”  
Should I say, “I just wanted an excuse to spend time with you” or “It’s boring when we don’t hang out everyday” ?  
Definitely neither.  
“If you wanna leave, then go.”  
She finished up the rest of her bento, then let out a satisfied breath as she laid beside me.  
“I’ll leave when I damn well please.” She declared, rubbing her full belly.  
“Heh, do what you want brat.”

As we laid there, she pointed out cloud after cloud. Most of them were Sadaharu, the others were Danna. Every bug that passed by was nicknamed Sougo, and she laughed everytime like it was a brand new joke. And everytime she laughed, I found a stupid smile creeping up on my own face. I was gone a long time, but the image of her laughing face never faded from memory. Her blue eyes seemed to get brighter, smile wider, and even if her laugh is almost always annoying and condescending... I never get tired of it.  
How could you get tired of seeing the person you love, happy ?  
...  
Shit.  
Did I just say I loved China ?  
I mean, I do. But I don’t usually think too hard about it.   
“Sadist quit spacing out !”  
Suddenly I was brought back to reality by her voice.  
“Oh. I forgot to give you your dessert.” I sat up, and pulled a small slice of cake out of the basket, “Eat.”  
“I’m not a dog.” She scoffed, taking the cake and stuffing the whole slice in her mouth.  
Heh, hook line and sinker.  
She swallowed the whole thing, “It tasted kinda weird buh-“  
Buh ? Did she mean “but” ?  
Her face turned a bright shade of red, eyes wide in panic.  
“Are you o-“  
“HOOOOOOOOTTTT !!!!!” She screamed, grabbing my bottled water and downing it. I laughed my ass off, watching her eyes water from the Tabasco filled cake.  
“YOU BASHARD !” She slurred, punching me with hardly any strength, breathing hard to try and stop the fire burning in her mouth, “I knew thish was shoo good to be shrue !”  
Finally containing my laughter, I stood up and stretched my limbs.  
“Where are shoo going !?” She squeaked.  
“Sorry, I can’t understand you.” I shrugged, “See you later Kagura.”  
You could hear her yelling insults from a mile away, stopping every now and then to sip on the water.  
My mood is good now.  
...  
I think I’ll try assassinating Hijikata when I get home.

Shinsengumi Criminal Justice Class camp starts in: Two Days.


	5. How to Un-Break A Heart

Beginners Guide 5  
Chapter 5: How to Un-Break A Heart

“Kagura-Chan, you have everything right ?” Shinpachi asked for the fiftieth time, acting like a nagging mother, as always.  
“I got everything mom, don’t worry.” I giggled, grabbing my backpack and hiking it over my shoulder, “I have to go. If I’m late those Shinsengumi mutts will try and make me commit seppuku.”  
Gin-chan and Shinpachi stood before me in the entry way to Yorozuya, looking at me like I was leaving forever.  
“Kagura.” Gin-chan starts out seriously, almost sending a chill down my spine.  
“What ?”  
“I-...”  
I ?  
“I...” suddenly, that cool gaze he was sporting fades away, and he hunches over, holding his stomach, “I’m hungover as hell and we ran out of headache medicine, could you stop at the store real quick and-“  
“Good bye !”  
I shut the sliding door behind me, and high tailed it out of there. As I was fleeing from the scene, they reopened the door.  
“Kagura-chan ! Have fun at camp !” Shinpachi smiled and waved. Behind him, Gin-chan stood with that fatherly smile on his face. The one where’s he’s just barely smiling, and looks kinda cool.  
They may be idiots, but I wouldn’t wanna be sent off any other way.

Once I made it to the bus pickup spot on campus, my eyes searched for Rio all on their own. I’ve trained them not to look for the Sadist, even though he pulled that picnic stunt on Friday. I should’ve just grabbed my backpack and left.  
But what can I say, unfortunately, I got a soft spot for ‘em. And I know he prepared all that himself, not Yamazaki or anyone else. So even if being with him sort of aches, I was willing to let it slide.  
Because my stupid self was actually happy about it.  
“Kagura, over here !”  
I snapped out of my thoughts, turning towards where I heard the voice from.  
“Rio !” I cheered, jogging over to him.  
“What’s up.” He looked me up and down, “Wow, casual clothes look good on you.”  
At school I’m usually always in my ‘much more fashionable than Gin-chans, even tho it looks like his’ outfit, or one of my ‘China dresses’ as they’ve been nicknamed. Today I just have on a pair of grey cloth shorts and a tank top, hair up in a ponytail.  
“This is camp. It’s probably gonna be hot as hell wherever we’re going.” I shrugged, “Didn’t wanna wear anything too heavy.”  
“I get you.” He chuckled, “I’d say watch out for guys, but you’re more than capable.”  
“You can say that again.” I agreed.  
While we talked, squad leaders began calling out for their squads to gather around.  
“My squad over here ! And if you’re apart of Sougo’s squad, over here too.” Hijikata called out, cigarette hanging out his mouth.  
“Sougo ? Who is- oooh, that’s Captain Okita‘s first name right ?” Rio said, scratching his head.  
“Yeah.” I muttered, walking over to Hijikata‘s squad with him. This is kind of weird, I wonder where the Sadist is.  
“We’re loading up the busses. If you’re not on it, you’re getting left.” Hijikata directed, strict as usual. We threw our backpacks into the luggage space on the side of the bus, and boarded. Once everyone was on, we took off. The ‘teachers’ didn’t explain anything, just sat in the front of the bus, most of them sleeping. I guess they’ll give us the rundown when we get there.  
“Hey.”  
I turned to my right, a boy sat in the aisle seat next to mine. Even tho the aisle was between us, we were still close enough to talk.  
“Hey.” I responded. I’m bored out my mind since Rio decided to go to sleep as soon as we drove off.  
“You’re Kagura, right ?”  
I nodded, “How do you know my name ? Creep.”  
“Haha, I think that just happens when you’re the only girl in an all male class. You get popular.” He smiled. I inspected his whole build. He’s tall, even tho he’s sitting down you can tell, because his legs look kind of cramped. His hair is short, but not a cropped cut like Rio. It’s brown, and long enough for him to have a small ponytail to the back, with the rest of it down. His blue eyes definitely give him a stereotypical pretty boy feel.  
“Anyway, I’m Taneda Ren.”  
“Well, you already know my name. The guy sleeping next to me is Rio.” I nudged my thumb over at Rio, who was lightly snoring.  
“I always see you guys together. He your boyfriend ?”  
“Rio ?” I said, trying to even imagine it in my head. All I could imagine was him trying to kiss me, and me punching the shit out of him. “Hahaha, no way. Me and Rio ? Seriously, no way.” All I could do was laugh.  
“That’s good to know.” He smirked, “So you’re single then ?”  
“I’m minding my own business.” I grumbled, “Why are you so curious ?”  
He shrugged, “I see a pretty girl, how can I resist ? I’ve been keeping an eye out.”  
“Heh, you couldn’t handle me pretty boy.”  
“Try me.”  
At least he’s got guts.  
“It looks like we’re gonna be together, since my stupid team captain didn’t show up, so I’m gonna set something straight. If you think I’m one of those girls who need protecting, you better go find another dumb bitch to cling to. Because that’s not me.”  
“Trust me, I know.” He kept the smug smile on his face, “I told you, I’ve been keeping an eye out.”  
I ended up just sighing, “You sound like you’re gonna do what you want no matter what I say.”  
“Sounds about right.”  
I chuckled, leaning back into my own chair and closing my eyes, “Fine, whatever. Game on Ren.”  
“Don’t take me so lightly. I’m actually really interested in you.” I opened an eye to peek over at him, he had a soft smile on his lips. The most genuine smile I’d seen on him so far.  
“Challenge accepted Kagura.”

After a three hour drive of Ren talking my ear off, we finally made it to wherever the hell we’re going. But as soon as we got off the bus, and it drove away, it was clear to see...  
“We’re in the middle of nowhere.” I thought aloud, taking in the lush greenery all around us. The only thing that showed humans had ever even been here was a beaten dirt path through the forest.  
“I wonder why the other bus didn’t stop here.” Rio pointed out, yawning after just being woken up from his nap.  
“Maybe our group is special.” Ren chimed in, earning him a confused stare from Rio.  
“Who the hell are you ?” Rio grabbed my arm and pulled me over to his side protectively, “This guy’s creepy Kagura, watch out.”  
“Totally creepy right ?” I agreed.  
“I’m not creepy !” Ren exclaimed, his perfect mask of a smile slightly cracking, “My name is Taneda Ren.”  
Rio cupped his hand around my ear, leaning down to loudly whisper, “Seriously Kagura, this guys whole vibe is giving me the creeps. We should stay away-“  
“Don’t ignore me ! And I can hear you, you asshole !” Ren grabbed Rio by the collar, shaking him and repeatedly yelling, “I’m not creepy”, as if that made him seem any less creepy than he already is.  
He’s funny tho.  
“Alright, everybody listen up.” Hijikata’s voice brought everyone to a halt, all focused on him, “Training camp starts now. If you wanna be in law enforcement, then stamina and endurance are crucial. The camp is at the top of this mountain pass.” He pointed towards the beaten path I noticed when we first arrived, “Start walking.”  
You could hear murmured groans of tired people all throughout the group, yet everyone really did start walking. I found myself wading over towards Hijikata.  
“Oy, Mayora.”  
He looked over at me, like he already knew why I was approaching him.  
“Sougo’s already at the camp. He’s sick though, so that’s why he isn’t here.” He answered, without me even asking a question.  
“Huh !? What makes you think I was gonna ask about him ? I could care less where that stupid Sadist is.” I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.  
“Really ? Then what did you want ?” The cocky look on his face was pissing me off.  
“I just wanted to tell you smoking is bad for you ! Get a new hobby, idiot Mayora.” I stomp away before he has time to get another word in.  
“Hey Kagura, first one up wins.” Rio challenged as soon as I got back over to him, already fully awake from his bus nap.  
“You’re no contest, but sure.” I shrug, “Catch me if you can.”  
...  
I’m running, because physical activity makes it harder to think about dumb stuff. But I’m still thinking about him. The Mayora said he’s sick, so sick he didn’t even ride the bus here with us. I wonder what’s wrong. I’ve only seen him sick once, and from that experience, I learned he only has two moods while under the weather. He’s either constantly annoyed, or gets really clingy, like a little boy.  
Just another one of the now useless facts I know about him.  
“Kagura ! Slow down !” I could hardly hear Ren’s pleas for me to slow down, over my own thoughts. I considered slowing down, since his constant talking might distract me into thinking about something else. But Rio was hot on my tail, so I had no choice but to keep it pushing.  
I may be having an internal battle with my feelings, but I know one feeling that will never change: My love of beating people.

The climb up the mountain ended up harder than expected, but-  
“I win !” I cheered, falling on my back and laying on the ground, grinning.  
“I was... right... behind you.” Rio panted out, falling beside me, trying to catch his breath as well.  
“Looks like we lost the creep somewhere along the way.” I chuckled, not seeing Ren anywhere near us.  
“Looks like it.” Rio laughed as well.  
Once we’d both regained some sort of stamina, we stood up, and finally surveyed the area around us.  
It was a huge plot of land, with a big building similar to the Shinsengumi headquarters. More than enough space to house everyone for the week. When you run around back, there’s a ton of grassland, and another one of those forest paths, like the one we came in on. I’m gonna have to tell Gin-Chan about this place, we could make a Yorozuya mountain base.  
“This place is crazy. I’ve never been so far from the city.” Rio commented, taking it all in.  
“Yeah, it’s nice out here. Quiet.” I watched as the trees gently blew in the breeze, “You know, one time Gin-chan, Shinpachi and I went beetle hunting in the woods. The Shinsengumi ended up being there too, and ruined everything.” I stifled a laugh, “The Sadist had defeated my Sadaharu 28, so I found a new one, Sadaharu 29 !” My laugh ended up coming out anyway, “Haha, bu- but in the end we just got scolded by Gin-Chan. It was so much fun.” Just another memory with Sougo. Sometimes I wish I could forget little things like this, other times I wish I could go back to being a naive little girl who thought about nothing but wanting to kill the stupid guy. Either option seems a lot easier than constantly suppressing memories to keep me from breaking down from time to time.  
“Kagura.”  
I looked over at Rio, who’s expression was surprisingly serious.  
“What’s up ?”  
“I’ve only known you a little while now, but I’m not stupid.” He scratched the back of his head, letting out a deep breath, “You and the captain, there’s something there. Or at least, there used to be. What happened ?”  
“Heh, what makes you think that ? Because we’re so lovey dovey right ?” I said sarcastically.  
He simply shrugged,  
“You can tell when two people are in love.”  
Love ? We’d never even said that before. The first and last time we said it, was the last day I saw him. And for some reason that word acted like a trigger.  
“Love ?” I question, out loud this time. I grit my teeth, and balled up my fists, trying my hardest to narrow my eyes out into a glare, but I have a feeling I was failing miserably, “Love is a joke. Everyone who loves you, leaves you. If we look like we’re in love, then you’re probably right. Since he left me too.”  
I unballed my fists, letting out a deep breath, “You say love, yet I only heard such a cute word from him the night he left. Heh, yeah, that’s love alright.”  
“Kagura...” Rio took a step towards me, looking like he was hurt for me.  
“Trust me, I’m fine.” I declared, although, I don’t know if I believe those words myself. My emotions have been all over the place since he came back, “Let’s go look for Ren. He’s probably creeping people out somewhere.”  
“So I guess you really are a girl, huh ?” He slung an arm around my shoulder, grinning down at me.  
“Shut up.” I elbowed him straight in the gut, leaving him to writhe in pain on his own.  
Okay Kagura, from now on, no more thinking about the past. I almost broke down infront of Rio. Just how weak am I getting ?  
Love.  
How can it make you strong and weak at the same time ?

  
**********

It’s hot. If I stay in this room any longer, I’ll burn to death.  
Annoyed, I kick the blanket off myself, and stand up. Instantly feeling lightheaded, I staggered into the wall, reaching an arm out to make sure I caught myself.  
“Okay.” I muttered, “Now walk.”  
Sliding open the door that led outdoors straight from my bedroom, I heard people talking. I took a few steps out onto the wooden stoop that went around the whole compound, and fell flat on my ass, back leaned up against the the wall. My room is right on the corner, around the other side is where I heard the voices coming from.  
It’s still hot.  
“The Sadist had defeated my Sadaharu 28, so I found a new one, Sadaharu 29 !”  
Wait, I know that voice.  
I fell over on my side, since it seems easier than actually trying to peek my head around the corner. Straight across the training field, standing infront of the river path, was China. As usual, she’s with Imada Rio. And what the hell does she have on ? Where’s the usual Danna copycat outfit ? Why’s she showing so much skin at an all guys training camp ?  
Get a clue Kagura.  
“You and the captain, there’s something there. Or at least, there used to be. What happened ?”  
What kind of question is that ?  
“Heh, what makes you think that ? Because we’re so lovey dovey right ?” She replied sarcastically.  
“You can tell when two people are in love.”  
He just had to say that... that word.  
“Love ?” I can’t see her face well from here, but you could tell from her body language, nothing good was coming.  
“Love is a joke. Everyone who loves you, leaves you. If we look like we’re in love, then you’re probably right. Since he left me too.”  
My eyes widened, but I kept listening.  
“You say love, yet I only heard such a cute word from him the night he left. Heh, yeah, that’s love alright.”  
Imada stepped towards her, but she told him she was fine.  
She’s fine ?  
I’ve never seen her more not-fine than that. All this time, she’s just been letting me do what I want, tip toeing around what actually happened with us.  
I’m no better than her family.  
As they started walking away, Imada put his arm around her.  
Without a second thought, I tried pushing myself up to go separate them. But before I was even close to getting up off the floor, she’d already had him squirming in pain.  
Unconsciously I smiled, wondering why I was worried in the first place. Should I go tell her I love her ? Probably not, I should just keep doing what I’m doing. There’s not much more I can do. Maybe I should apologize ? Maybe that should have been the first thing I did when I got home.  
Then we might not be in this predicament in the first place.  
For once I agree with her...  
I’m so stupid.  
It’s hot...  
...  
..  
.

Extra:  
~ 30 minutes later ~

“Captain Okita, you need to take your medicine-“ Yamazaki froze in the doorway, seeing his captain was gone and the sliding door leading outside was wide open.  
“Captain ?” He called out, jogging over to the open door and poking his head out.  
At first he saw nothing, confused to how far a sick man could go, he took a few more steps. When his foot landed on something more or less squishy-  
“Hm ?” He glanced down, spying the source of the squishiness. After the confusion was gone, the only thing left was the reaction. He hopped back and pointed at the limp body of his captain.  
“THE CAPTAIN IS DEAD !”  
Extra: end.  
Lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to add that extra. Lol, I was just imagining a sick ass Okita laying unconsious outside his room.  
> But anyway, hope you guys are still enjoying. No OkiKagu moments, but you got to see a little bit of pain, and my boy Rio being best friend of the year. Excited to officially start the training camp, I have some cool ideas for it. And for Ren.  
> Comments are always appreciated !  
> Thanks.


	6. How to Solve a Murder Mystery

Beginners Guide 6  
Chapter 6: How to Solve a Murder Mystery

By the time everyone made it up the mountain, Rio and I had rested enough to do the whole thing over again if we wanted to. And the reason the other bus didn’t stop with us, is because they went up a different path. A lot less climactic than what I was thinking, but whatever. All groups had to gather around in the back, where all the open space was. I wasn’t really listening, the gorilla was giving a speech on working hard or whatever, but Rio and I were too busy taking turns messing with Ren. It was probably all basic stuff nobody cares about anyway. My interest wasn’t piqued until the end of his speech.  
“Everyone, make sure to stay with your groups. Lunch will be served after you ditch your bags in your rooms. Dismissed.”  
Y’know, since the gorilla became a teacher, he seems a little less gorilla-y. Only a little tho.  
We all gathered together, following Hijikata over to the compound. After taking off our shoes, we headed inside and down a corridor. It seemed like every room was a bedroom of some sort, I guess there would be a lot of those considering how many men are in the Shinsengumi. When Hijikata stopped, so did all of us. He took his cigarette out his mouth, blowing out a puff of smoke with it, “This is the room, throw your stuff in and head to the mess hall.”  
“Yes sir.” All the extra characters, including Rio and Ren, responded. I just rolled my eyes and started walking in with everyone-  
“Where the hell are you going ?”  
The Mayora’s hand on my shoulder stopped me from going any further.  
“Where does it look like ? To drop off my stuff.”  
He looked at me like I was stupid.  
“Come on.” He yanked me towards him, forcing me to follow him away from the group.  
“This is weird. Does Gin-chan know you have a thing for younger girls ?” I sneered, face contorted up like I just inhaled a whiff of shit.  
“Shut up.” He grumbled, “How bout you be a little more conscious of the situation you’re in.”  
“And what situation is that ?”  
“The only girl on an all boys trip.”  
“I’m always the only girl. And unless you’ve got a yato mixed into that group, I doubt any of them could take me.” I retorted, flicking a booger onto the wall as we kept walking, “This is pretty far. Even if you wanted us in separate rooms, isn’t this overkill ?”  
“We’re here.” He stopped infront of a traditional sliding door, no different than the rest of them. But in a completely different part of the building.  
“What’s so special about this room that we had to walk 10 miles for it ?”  
He let out a deep breath, chastely touching my shoulder as he walked past, “I apologize in advance.”  
He kept walking straight to the end of the corridor, until he turned down the next one. What the hell is he apologizing for ?  
Annoyed, I open the door.  
...  
That Mayora, is gonna pay.

The room was definitely made for a single person, not like the one the rest of my group is staying in. It was simple, complete with desk, chair, Sadist laying on a futon... you know, the usual.  
I take a step inside, drop my bag beside the door, and shut it behind me.  
Now, stay calm.  
“Oh man, I think he must’ve brought me to the wrong room.” I force out a stiff laugh, “Because there’s no way in hell, this is my room. Right ?”  
“Shut up.” He groaned, opening his crimson eyes to look at me, “If you’re going to be loud, you can sleep outside tonight.”  
“I’d rather sleep outside.” I say through grit teeth.  
He sits up, and the blanket falls off, revealing his heavily toned body. Then there’s his hair, not in the ponytail he usually keeps it in, giving him that lazy bed head look.  
“Pfft- you look like a girl.” I giggled, watching him yawn and scratch his head. As much as I’d like to annoy him, he does look pretty bad. His face is so pale that it’s making his red eyes look more intense.  
While I’m thinking about possibly taking pity on the guy, he’s reaching his arm out towards me.  
“Come here.”  
“Yeah right, I’m not getting anywhere close to you sicky- woah !” He grabbed my arm and pulled me down on top of him anyway, arms securely around me. My head rested on his chest, so I could feel his heartbeat, and every breath he took. His body is shaking, must be the chills from his fever.  
“Let me go-“  
“I wanna tell you something.” Every word he spoke sent vibrations zinging through my ears.  
“Then say it already !”  
His weak hold on me tightened, and two words I never thought I’d hear come out his mouth... actually did.  
“I’m sorry.”  
The tenseness left my body, and for a second, I just melted into him. He said he’s sorry, that should amount for something right ? Right ???  
“Wow. Never thought I’d hear that from you.”  
“You’re the only one I’d say it to.”  
“You high off your meds or what ? You’re being awfully honest.”  
“Maybe.” He snickered, “Hopefully I’ll forget I said it by the time I wake up again.”  
“Too bad I’ll always remember.” I sat myself up, so his hands would fall to my waist as I straddled him. He looked at me. I looked at him. I almost thought things could go back to normal.  
“I’m glad you’re not a complete asshole.” I chuckled, “But sorry isn’t what I’m looking for.”  
“Then what do you want ?”  
I shrugged, getting up and heading for the door, “I don’t even know anymore.”  
I reached for the notch in the door to open it, but he said something that brought me to a halt.  
“Imada Rio.” He paused after it like I was supposed to say something, so I did.  
“What about hi-“  
“Taneda Ren too. You’re too stupid to notice, but you’re not half bad looking.” He laid back down on his pillow, “Everyone isn’t Danna and megane. They all want something from you.”  
“Yeah, and what about you ?”  
“Me ?” He closed his eyes then, and you could physically see him losing consciousness as he spoke, fading in and out until he was out cold, “I just want... you to... love me again... zzzzzzz.”  
Not at all the answer I was expecting.  
As quiet as I possibly can, I open the door to leave, and gently close it behind me.  
This is bad... sick Sougo is baaad. He’s way too honest for me. And the part about Ren, whom I just met today. There’s no way he should know we’re friends now. Unless Ren really has been keeping an eye on me, and Sougo noticed... Ughh.  
How could he possibly want me to love him again ?  
Stupid Sadist, I never stopped.

“Where have you been ? Lunch started like fifteen minutes ago ?” Rio asked when I sat across from him with my lunch tray.  
“I had to take a shit.” I lied, instantly shoveling food in my mouth. I almost forgot how hard I worked earlier, climbing the mountain and all.  
“Slow down before you choke.” Ren commented, while he ate as if he was royalty. And I know royalty, even Soyo doesn’t eat that proper.  
“Did you get put in a different room, since you’re a girl ?” Rio inquired, already finished with his meal.  
“Yeah.” I shrugged, “Since perverts like Ren are in our groups room.”  
“I’m not a pervert.” Ren seemed to be already tired of defending himself from Rio and I’s jokes, soon, he won’t even second guess me when I call him one.  
“Did they tell you guys what we’re doing after this ?” I asked.  
“No idea.” Rio answered, “All they did was give us lunch and say we had an hour.”  
I quickly finished off my meal, got rejected when I went for seconds, then sat back down.  
“This place is so stupid.” I mumbled, leaning my elbow on the table and resting my cheek in my hand.  
“Alright brats. Lunch is over.” Hijikata announced, and everyone jumped out their seats like he threatened them or something, “Hurry up and get to your leaders.”  
I didn’t waste a second. I bolted over and grabbed my ‘leader’ by the collar. He avoided looking at me like a kid getting scolded.  
“Switch my room.” I demanded.  
“That’s out of my hands.”  
“Like hell it is !”  
He veered his gaze back over to me then, pulling my hand off his collar, “If you want something to change, talk to Sougo. Not me.”  
I grit my teeth, retreating back into the group.  
“What was that about ?” Ren asked.  
“Nothing.” I cross my arms over my chest, “This camp better damn well be worth the trouble.”

My groups first task ended up being hand to hand combat training. Apparently, we’ll have it every day. But it’s not even fair to the others if they fight me, so I got to fight Rio for most of the class. Yeah, he’s got heart, but still isn’t anywhere close to a match for me. After combat training, we got a small break. My group sat back in the mess hall, everyone talking amongst themselves. Everything seemed to be going just fine until one of our group busted into the mess hall, gasping for breath.  
“GUYS !” He yelled, looking like he’d just seen a ghost, “In- in the bathroom there’s... in the bathroom...”  
“What’s in the bathroom ?” Someone shouted out. But the other guy was finished, all he could do was point at the doorway leading out of here and towards the bathroom.  
Of course, we had to go check it out.  
The whole group got up and ran for the bathroom. Guessing from that guy’s original expression, something bad was in the bathroom.  
“What the fuck ?”  
“Who would do this ?”  
“This is sick.”  
“I think I’m gonna throw up.”  
I was towards the back, pushing my way to the front. But based on the reactions coming from the others, I’m not betting on anything pretty. When I reached the front, my suspicions were, sadly, correct.  
On the bathroom floor, in a pool of boood... laid a man. One of the Shinsengumi grunts for sure. Beside his body was one single phrase, written in red.  
“Come find me.” I read aloud.  
The group was dead silent, some had run to get help. I feel bad for this guy, I do. But if someone’s running around killing Shinsengumi officers then...  
“Kagura ! Where are you going !?” Rio called after me, as I sprinted down the hall. If someone is targeting Shinsengumi officers, what better target than one who can barely defend themselves ?  
I busted into my room, “Sougo !”  
...  
Laying in the same place as when I left, the sick man didn’t even twitch at the sound of my voice. I let out a deep breath I had no idea I was holding, leaning against the doorway.  
“Kagura !”  
I glanced up to see Rio and Ren running towards me, obviously concerned about me. I shut the door before they came over here asking questions.  
“Did Hijikata come ? What’d he say ?” I questioned. They came to a stop infront of me, Rio spoke first.  
“It’s not real.” He made sure to clarify first and foremost, “It’s apart of the camp.”  
“What ?”  
“The vice chief said Captain Okita wanted to do it this way so he could see everyone’s reactions, but the vice chief told him he had to tell us it wasn’t real. I guess some of the other members didn’t get the memo.” Ren explained.  
So in the end I ran to protect the asshole who started all this in the first place.  
“So how is it apart of the camp ?”  
“There’s a murderer going around fake killing members of the Shinsengumi. It’s our job, as criminal justice students, to figure out who it is.” Rio said, looking just as off put as I am.  
Well, I guess if we’re gonna do this, we’ll do it right.  
“Now that we’ve got the bullshit out the way-“ I stand up straight from leaving on the doorframe, smiling at them both  
“Lets solve this murder mystery.”  
I’ll deal with the asshole who almost gave me a heart attack, all for his weird Sadist games, when he’s back to normal.  
Now, I’m just glad something fun has happened around here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is kinda short, but I think the “sorry” itself is progress. Lol, anyway, Kudos and comments always appreciated. :D


	7. How to Piss off a Sadist

Beginners Guide 7  
Chapter 7: How to Piss off a Sadist

“This is gonna be hard. You know how many Shinsengumi members are here right now ?” Rio started, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, “Until they kill a bunch of them, no way we’ll figure out who’s doing it.”  
“Order of elimination. We can base it on whoever isn’t dead in the end.” Ren suggested.  
“Then everyone else would be dead.” I deadpanned, smacking him upside the head for even saying something so stupid, “Being near the scene of the murders would make it easier too. That way we can see all the members who are around, and who goes missing when things go down.”  
“Not necessarily tho.” Rio chimed back in, “They don’t have to be nearby to kill someone. Someone could be in the training field, and still be responsible for the murder in the mess hall. It’s just a matter of getting there and back unnoticed.”  
“I vote out the big names, no way one of them would do it. Like the mayora, or the gorilla. It’s too easy to notice when they’re gone.” I added in.  
“It’s late.” Ren said, stretching his arms and standing up, “We have to wake up pretty early, everyone else already went to bed. We should go too.”  
Since the murder this afternoon, we did some class work, more strength training, and ate dinner. With all that going on, we barely had time to discuss. So we decided to meet up in the mess hall after shower time, and throw some ideas around.  
“For once, Ren is right.” Rio yawned, standing up as well, “We’ll talk more in the morning.”  
I let out a deep sigh, I guess it’s my turn to stand up, “Fine. Let’s go.”  
We exited the mess hall, separating to go to our different rooms. Those two were in the same one of course, then there was me. I’m just hoping the guy in my room is already sleeping.

I slid open the bedroom door, and was happy to see him still snoozing away. I shut the door behind me, walked over to the sleeping man and knelt beside his head. His breathing is even, and he’s not sweating or shaking like he was earlier. I laid my hand on his forehead, his temp seemed to be normal. Good. He should be fine in the morning. At least he got his rest instead of trying to work as usual.  
I yawned, falling onto my butt and scooting until my back hit the wall. The room isn’t too big, so if I stretched out my legs, they’d still be on his futon. Resting my head on the side of the dresser, I try getting some sleep for the night. It’s been a long day.  
...  
“Get in the bed, stupid.”  
Hearing that, I lazily open my eyes, too tired to deal with him.  
“I’d rather-“  
“You’d rather sleep outside right ?” He mocked my comeback from earlier, peeling the blanket back to let me in, “Just come on.”  
I bit my lip, weighing my options in my head. Sleep here, and wake up with a crick in my neck, but avoid contact with him. Oooor...  
“Touch me, and you die.” I crawled over, grabbing the blanket and getting beneath it. Trying not to get distracted by the fact that his natural scent is borderline intoxicating. It makes me wanna do things I shouldn’t.  
We both laid on our backs, staring up at the dark ceiling.  
“You know, they started fake killing people today.” I decided to mention.  
“Tch.” He smacked his lips, “Would’ve been more fun if you thought it was real.”  
“Yeah, fun for you Sadist.” I rolled my eyes, “You back to normal now ?”  
“If you’re asking if I feel better, then yeah.”  
“I guess that’s good.” I peel my eyes away from the darkness, to glance over at him. His eyes were already on mine.  
“I told you, no touching.”  
“I’m just looking at you China.” He chuckled, turning over on his side so I could see his whole face. I redirected my gaze to the ceiling, trying to ignore him.  
“Why did you tell me to watch out for Ren earlier ?” I asked.  
“When did I say that ?”  
I turned my head, actually having to look at him after hearing that, “Just earlier you said it.”  
He looked genuinely confused, which kinda pissed me off a little.  
“You expect me to remember anything I said while I was probably half sleep the whole time I was talking ?” He shrugged, “I don’t remember saying it, but it’s true. You should be conscious of-“  
“Then what else don’t you remember !?” I exclaimed, louder than I wanted to.  
He gave me the usual blank stare, before a small smile spread across his lips.  
“I remember the important stuff.” He reaches out, engulfing my cheek in his hand, his fingers tickling my hair. Before I could protest, he’d already leaned in and chastely pressed his lips against my temple.  
“I said no touching.” I groaned, sadistic smirk on his dumb face.  
“I could do it for real if you want.” He leaned back in, but I grabbed his chin and pushed him away.  
“I’m going to sleep. Stupid.” I turn so my back was facing him, cheeks burning red with embarrassment.  
“Good night Kagura.”  
He really picks and chooses the times he uses my name wisely. I feel like I get more childishly weak everytime it comes out of his mouth. Not physically weak or anything, weak as in, I actually want to act like a girl and lay up under him.  
Besides all the stuff with him, I’m super interested in finding out who the murderer is and what else is going to happen during this camp.  
Ahh~ I need to go to sleep.

***********

I woke up with China stuck to me like a monkey, slobbing and snoring lightly. While getting up, I made sure not to disturb her. They did a lot of training yesterday and climbed the mountain, that much work would make even her tired.  
“Gin-chan, more sukonbu.” She mumbled, reaching out for something to cling back onto. I tossed my pillow at her, which she gladly held onto to replace me.  
“Hehe, Rio cut it out.”  
My ear twitched hearing that name. She always talks about Danna in her sleep, I’ve gotten used to it already. But Imada ?  
That’s annoying.  
Before leaving I made sure to kick her. It didn’t wake her up, but it made me feel better.

The Shinsengumi are supposed to report to the mess hall a little earlier than the students. Kondo gave us his version of a pep talk, which lasted all of 30 seconds, then we just ate. It’s early tho, so not much talking.  
“That yorozuya girl ripped into me about her room. It better have been worth it.” Hijikata, who I asked for one favor, and is now interested in my love life.  
“I wish she would’ve done me a favor and finished the job.” I swung my chopsticks at his neck like a knife, he leaned back to dodge, then started yelling at me, as usual. Better that than him asking about her.

My group merged with Hijikata’s, since I was sick. But today, since I’m back, we’re back to normal. First thing on our list was combat training.  
“You really look good first thing in the morning.” Taneda Ren grinned down at China like she was the greatest thing he’d ever laid eyes on.  
Wait... what ?  
I walked over and grabbed the back collar of his shirt, pulling him over to me.  
“I don’t remember having someone like you in my group.” I glared down at him, but he didn’t seem intimidated, like he should be. Like most people are.  
“I asked the Vice Chief, he said it was okay for me to switch groups.” Taneda responded, irritatingly smiling back at me.  
Tch- that stupid mayo freak.  
I let him go, glancing over at his two friends. China was giggling under her breath, Imada was glaring.  
“Alright group.” I got everyone’s attention then, “Combat training this morning is gonna be a little different.” I walked over and pulled one of the bamboo swords out the training weapon barrel, and pointed it towards them all, “Anybody who wants to, can try and fight me.”  
Mostly everyone’s jaw dropped, except the hot heads who were ready to show their “strength”. Whatever the case, the one I wanted was staring dead at me, topaz eyes determined.  
Imada Rio, you’ve seen China and I fight, yet your eyes still have that much resolve ?  
I could feel excitement in the pit of my stomach, fingers itching to take him on.  
“You guys gay or what ?” China’s voice suddenly brought me back from my thoughts, “You two are smiling at each other like you’ve got something I don’t know about.” She pointed between me and Imada, then strolled over and kicked the weapons barrel off into the distance, all while picking her nose, “If you want a real fight, come and get it Sadist.”  
“Heh, protecting your friend to the end I see.” Without any warning, I slashed straight at her stomach. Of course, she dodged, backflipping away.  
“Huh ? No way. This is more like payback for last night !”  
She charged back at me, I stood ready to deflect whatever she threw my way. In between dodging her onslaught of punches, and her dodging my sword, I fucked up. She went in for an uppercut, so I jumped back to get away, but as soon as I did, her foot connected with my gut, sending me flying back. The only way I could stop the force from sending me any farther, was sticking the bamboo sword into the ground and letting it bring me to a halt. On one knee, I caught my breath, looking back up at her grinning face.  
“I told you, no touching.”  
...  
Damn I love that girl.

In the end, I didn’t get my fight with Imada. When it was time for us to go to lunch, Yamazaki had to come tell us. Or we would’ve been there fighting all day. Lunch was uneventful, China sat with her “best friends”, laughing the whole time. I don’t try to watch her, but my eyes always end up wandering towards her anyway. I don’t like Imada, but he seems harmless enough. The one I’m worried about is Taneda Ren. His eyes follow her the same way mine do.

During the class segment, I sat in the back with my feet up. We’re supposed to be teaching them how to be cops, but honestly, what do we know ? We’re just a bunch of county samurai who needed jobs. Who gave us permission to teach a class anyway-  
Bzzzzt. Bzzzzt.  
Every person in charge of a group was forced to carry around a phone, mine was currently buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out and flipped it open, reading the text.  
“Another murder. Men’s showers.” I read aloud, interrupting the person teaching the class.  
Muffled whispers erupted through the class, everyone anxious to go check it out.  
“Ren, Rio, let’s go !”  
Without even looking, I knew who’s voice it was. China and her mutts darted out of class, leaving the rest of them who weren’t ballsy enough to follow, practically shaking in their seats. They all wanna figure out who the murderer is.  
It’s fun to watch when you already know.

Activities for the day ended, and all the students were dead tired after dinner. Retreating to their rooms after showering one after the other. I, who had already showered up, was returning to my own room. China is probably still hanging around her mutts, trying to solve the mystery.  
“-not kidding Kagura.”  
Instantly, my ears tuned into the voice coming from around the corner. It’s definitely Taneda’s voice. These corridors get really dark at night, with only oil lamps lit to light the way, since it’s so old here. But there aren’t that many, and their light is dim, so you can still hardly see.  
“Ren, cut it out. You’re being weird.”  
China...  
I tried keeping my presence as insignificant as possible as I turned the corner.  
...  
It’s not often that I’m surprised, or even genuinely angry. I’m naturally good at keeping my emotions in check.  
I guess you don’t know how mad you can get, until you see someone else sticking their tongue down your girls throat.  
Yeah... because right now-  
I’ll kill him.

  
**********

“Man, I don’t really like that guy, but you guys sure can make a fight look fun as hell.” Rio commented, chewing some of the sukonbu I gave him, “Also, this is really nasty. I don’t know how you eat this stuff.”  
“Then stop eating it.” I snatched the piece I’d so generously given to him out his mouth, and stuffed it into mine, “Enough about the Sadist, we need to talk more about the murderer.”  
“This time he was found in the men’s showers by someone in Furuta’s group, who was on break at the time. No sign of struggle, but last time the persons belly was cut open. This time, it was a slit neck.” Ren reiterated the information we already know about the case.  
“I wonder who they get to set these scenes up ? There’s always so much unnecessary fake blood.” Rio added, grabbing another piece of my sukonbu and sticking it in his mouth.  
“If you don’t like it, stop eating it.” I snapped at him.  
“If I chew on something, I can stay up later. I’m freakin’ tired.”  
I glanced over at the clock on the wall of the mess hall, it had gotten really late without me even noticing. Talking to these two is a really good time waster.  
“Alright, well let’s end it then.” I stood up, “The only lead we have is Furuta’s group was on break at the time. Yesterday we were all at lunch when it happened, so that still connects that group leader to the scene. When another murder happens tomorrow, if that group is in the vicinity, then we’ll list group leader Furuta as our prime suspect.”  
“Sounds good to me.” Rio said, standing up as well, “As long as I get to go to sleep.”  
“I’ll walk Kagura to her room.” Ren smiled at me, but it was different than normal. Had kind of a serious tone to it, rather than the goofy one he’s always sporting. Even Rio noticed, arching a suspicious eyebrow at Ren.  
“I don’t need an escort, I’ll be fine.” I shrug it off, continuing out the mess hall, “Night Rio.”  
“Night.”  
We went our separate ways, yet the pervert stuck to me like a bug.  
“I told you, I don’t need an escort.”  
“I wanna talk to you.” Even his voice, is different.  
“We’ve been talking for hours now, couldn’t say it then ?” I let out a yawn, stretching out my arms.  
“No, I couldn’t.”  
Just as we were about to turn down my corridor, he grabbed my arm.  
I looked down at his fingers around my wrist, then up at him.  
“Seriously, what’s up with you ?”  
I pulled away from his hold, then backed up against the wall, arms crossed over my chest. He took that chance to corner me, resting his left hand on the wall with his arm extended out, leaning his face in close to mine, sufficiently boxing me in.  
“Remember when I told you, that I’d been keeping an eye out ?”  
He’s different. He’s so different.  
“Come on, you’re still going on about that ? Haven’t you learned I’m not your type or something yet.” I tried laughing it off, but his face was dead serious still.  
“I like you.” He straight out confessed,  
“I really do.”  
...  
Hearing those words from someone you don’t have any feelings for really falls flat, but it still speeds your heartbeat up just a little. After all, I’ve never been honest to goodness confessed to like this.  
“We’ve been talking for all of two days.” I pointed out.  
“Haha, you got me there.” Even tho he laughed, he still seemed like a different person. His eyes are low and hungry, not wide and happy like they usually are, “I could’ve waited a little longer, I admit. But my feelings wouldn’t change.”  
“But you-“  
“I’m not kidding Kagura.”  
“Ren cut it out. You’re being weird.”  
“Is it really so weird ? Be honest, would me and you be so bad ?”  
I never even thought of something like this. Being in a relationship with someone else never even crossed my mind, not even while I was abandoned for a year.  
Just goes to show that their is absolutely no one else for me. As far as I’m concerned, it’ll always be Sougo. Even tho we are the way we are now.  
“Sorry Ren, I can’t- mmf.”  
Oh shit. Shit shit shit shit shit.  
He’s kissing me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s golden week, so I got some days off school. Literally nothing to do but write haha. Love hearing what you think ! Likes and comments are the beeeest.


	8. Extra: ファースト キス

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so no one gets confused, I’ve been writing extra chapters about the times before Okita left for a year. So if it’s a chapter .1 .2 .3 or this one is 7.1 for example, it’s an extra chapter about things that happened before the actual storyline. They’re just short little moments I thought would be cool to cover to add more depth to their relationship. Thanks for reading.

Beginners Guide 7.1  
Extra: ファースト キス (first kiss)

“Gin-chan, I can’t sleep.”  
I poked my head into Gin-Chan’s room, eyes red and sleep deprived.  
“Keep trying.” He grumbled, turning over in his futon.  
I turned my nose up, sticking out my tongue and flicking him off before slamming his door shut. He won’t be of any help, I already know. We’ve been through this a million times before. Instead of bothering with him, I headed out into the warm summer night. The buzzing of cicadas littered the night air, along with loud drunks and dogs barking. My feet carried me all on their own away from the city streets, and into the quiet park I usually find myself wandering to when I’m bored. I always use the excuse of taking Sadaharu on a walk, but I gotta admit, the Sadist usually being here isn’t such a bad thing. We actually kind of talk now. Of course, no matter if we start talking first and then fight, or vice versa, there’s always a fight involved. Lately though, he’s been taking me to eat after. Which makes it all more than worth it.  
I took a seat on the usual bench, staring off into the distance. If I stayed in that house another second, I was never gonna get tired. Hopefully the night air does something to help.  
“Don’t you ever go home ?”  
I glanced up, low and behold, the Sadist shows his face, he sat down beside me. I was about to give him a smartass answer, then I actually got a look at the guys face.  
“Pfft-“ I put my hand over my mouth, trying to hold back the laughs. But of course, that’d be no fun, “Hahahaha ! Wha- what happened to your face ?”  
He was sporting a black eye and busted lip like it was going out of fashion, “Those didn’t come from me, so who beat the shit out of you ?”  
“You want me to give you one too ? We can match.” He threatened, glaring daggers at me.  
“Yeah, you can try.” I laughed, “What the hell happened ?”  
“My squad had to go in unarmed.” He said, “Fought fist to fist.”  
“And you lost ?”  
“Yeah, because I’d be here if I lost.”  
I stifled my laughter, although I couldn’t help but to smile, reaching out and gently tracing my thumb under his blackening right eye.  
He arched an eyebrow, confusion clear in his expression. I blinked a couple times, then snatched my hand back.  
“Uhh- you should get some ice on that, before you start looking even worse.” I pulled my knees up to my chest, suddenly really conscious of how close we were.  
“You worried about me China ?” He asked, smirk on his face.  
“Go fuck yourself.”  
He stretched his arms across the back of the bench, meaning one sat comfortably behind my head. Even though he’d just gotten back from fighting, he still had that good smell. Like a cologne, but it’s his natural smell. For some reason, I’ve started finding comfort in it. That stupid Sadist smell.  
“Why are you even out here ?”  
I stuck my lips out into a pout, “Can’t sleep.”  
“Probably because you’re sitting in a park in the middle of the night.”  
“I’m in a park, because I can’t sleep.”  
“Just go home, close your eyes, and go to sleep.”  
“If it was that easy, I would.” I snapped back, standing up and grabbing him by the collar, “And you being here isn’t making me any sleepier, so go home.”  
Instead of swinging at me or starting a fight of any kind, like I expected him to, he slid an arm around my waist.  
“What are you-“  
...  
And just like that, his lips were on mine. A chill ran down my spine, the good kind, and my knees felt like they were getting weaker and weaker. It’s my first kiss, so why are my lips moving with his, like we’ve done it a million times before  When he pulled away, all I could see were his low red eyes, gleaming against the moonlight.  
“You’re the worst.” I muttered, feeling my cheeks growing redder under his intense gaze, “Now I’ll never go to sleep tonight.”


	9. Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***If you don’t know about Sougo’s sister, don’t read.***  
> First mini story is while they’re dating. Second mini story is before they started dating.

Beginners Guide 7.2  
Extra: Bonds

Usually when she’s sleeping, and I’m not tired yet, all I want to do is mess with her until she wakes up. But today, something was different. She’s clinging onto me, and her face is coated with sweat. If her monstrous strength wasn’t enough to keep me at bay, then it was the pained look on her face. Eyebrows knit together, lips slightly parted. Even while awake, she doesn’t usually make faces like that. Just what’s going on in that head of hers tonight ?  
“Don’t go.” She muttered, hands balling even tighter fists around my t shirt.  
“China.” I whispered, running my fingers through her hair, somehow trying to calm her down, “I’m right here.”  
“Please.” She pleaded, “Don’t go.”  
I kept holding her, tight.  
“It’s just a dream. Wake up.”  
I shook her lightly, but she didn’t budge.  
“Kagura, wake up.”  
This time I shook her a little harder, and her hold on my shirt loosened, blue eyes sleepily blinking open. A single tear slid down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away.  
“Why are you awake Sadist ? Go to sleep.” She grumbled, glaring over at me.  
“You talked in your sleep.” I told her.  
“What’d I say ?”  
“Don’t go.”  
Her eyes widened in shock, although she tried to hide it.  
“Don’t worry about it.” She turned the other way, laying so she faced the wall instead of me.  
“I’m worried about it.” I pried, grabbing her shoulder and making her face me again, “If you wanna say something, just say it.”  
“Why does it matter ?”  
Because... I’ll kill whoever made you so upset, that you’re crying in your sleep.  
“Because it does.”  
She bit her lip, obviously troubled by my request.  
“I was having a nightmare.”  
“Yeah, I kind of got that.”  
“If you’re gonna be a smartass then-“  
I leaned down and kissed her, in an attempt to calm her down, and effectively shutting her up. I pulled away and said,  
“Just keep talking.”  
The pink tint on her cheeks never got old.  
“My family.” She muttered, eyes low, “Sometimes, I miss them I guess. Even if papi is overprotective, Kamui is an evil bastard, and mami...”  
I sighed, pulling her in so her face was pressed against my chest, and we couldn’t see each other anymore. I couldn’t look her in the eye and say this anyway.  
“Hey- what are you-“  
“Your family’s the one missing out, right ?” I started, “You got Danna, and Megane, and Megane’s sister. The Yoshiwara girls, Joui rebels, hosts, the old lady, her cat, and her robot.” Somehow, I pull her even closer, as her body begins to shake in my arms, “And now you’ve got me. Your blood family might be gone, but Kabukichou isn’t going anywhere. You couldn’t shake these people if you tried.” Her previously muffled sobs grew a little louder,  
“So stop crying, China.”

***********

WHERE IS HE ?!!  
I’m gonna kill him. I’ll kill that son of a bitch as soon as I get my hands on him !  
I busted into the gate of the Shinsengumi headquarters, and belted out,  
“WHERE IS THE SADIST ?!!!”  
Men immediately came running out, but when they saw it was me, they ran the other way yelling for the Mayora. I’ve honestly only ever been here a few times, so I have absolutely no idea where this bastard could be. I just stomped down hallways, opening every door I saw.  
“Would you cut it out, Yorozuya brat.”  
I swiveled around, and there was Hijikata, composed as usual.  
“Just tell me where that stupid underling of yours is, and I’ll be on my way.”  
“Sougo isn’t here today. If you wanna fight, come back tomorrow.”  
“Then tell me where he is !”  
“He’s at the cemetery.” He took a deep drag from his cigarette, then blew it out, “Some days people are better left alone.”  
The cemetery ? Suddenly, Sadaharu coming home with “Kagura is stupid” painted on his side doesn’t seem so important.  
“Whatever.” I mutter, “It’s got nothing to do with me anyway.”  
I trudge out the Shinsengumi headquarters with a funny feeling in the pit of my tummy. I don’t know why, but I don’t like the idea of him being at the cemetery alone.  
*drip*  
A wet droplet fell onto my face, and I looked up at the grey sky. More and more drops of rain started falling, so I extended out my umbrella.  
Knowing the Sadist, he’ll probably sit out in the rain with nothing over his head.  
I guess I could be nice for one day.

It didn’t take long to find him. And like I knew, no umbrella. He just sat there infront of a grave, as if it wasn’t pouring rain straight down on him. I made sure to stop by the flower shop on my way, can’t show up without any flowers. Letting out a deep breath, I began my quiet approach. Once I was close enough, he spoke.  
“I don’t have time to play with you today China. Go take a hike and never come back.” He never took his eyes off the grave while he talked.  
“Who’s grave ?”  
A long silence ensued, and I figured he’d never answer. But he did.  
“My big sister.”  
I sat down right beside him in the wet grass, holding the umbrella up so it’d keep us both out of the rain.  
“What are you doing ?” He asked, finally turning to look at me.  
“Paying my respects.” I replied, smiling lightly as I laid the red flower I brought, on her grave, “If she had to put up with you as a little brother, she was probably an amazing person.”  
He gave me a blank stare, then turned back towards her grave with a small smile of his own.  
“...Yeah. She was the best.”  
The rest of the time, I just sat in silence. Every now and then, he’d talk, I’d listen. It was like we had our own little world beneath my umbrella.  
Funny right ? Me, comforting the Sadist.  
Who’d of thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote the first half, I thought it was so cute. Lol, now I feel like it’s kinda ooc. Whatever tho. Ppl gotta express feelings at some point, haha.  
> Thanks in advance for the support.


	10. Extra: Name Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The me who is currently writing chapter 8 is being a perfectionist, so it’s taking foreveeeer. Meanwhile, you may read this basic extra story. Lol
> 
> It takes place like, right after they start dating. Probably a month into their relationship. Sounds about right. Lol

Beginners Guide 7.3  
Extra: Name Game

I took China to eat, and the waitress brought her the wrong drink. It was easy to call her a lightweight after seeing the way she reacted to alcohol. Now, the problem is trying to get her home.

“Oooy oy oy, Sadist, ooooy !”  
I ignored the constant stream of call outs from the monster girl, who was holding onto my hand, lazily letting herself get dragged down the street. And when I say dragged, I literally mean her butt is on the dirt road, dragging down the street.  
“Sadiiiiist my butt is starting to hurt.” She whined.  
“Then go home, drunkard.” I tried shaking her hand off mine, but she held in strong.  
“Carry me, I can’t walk.” She deadpanned.  
I glanced down at the girl, lip snarled up in distaste. “Huh ? Carry you ? How about I just abandon you here instead ?”  
“Just do it !” She shot up off the ground, finally releasing her death grip from my hand, “Come on, you never do anything nice ! You’re a police officer aren’t you ? Do your job for once. Jeez, how self centered can you get ? Keep acting like this and you’ll never get a girlfri- ah, I can’t say that anymore since-“  
“Shut up.” I cut off her rant, letting out a deep breath before bending down so she can climb on my back, “Hurry up, before I change my mind.”  
Happily, she hopped on my back, and we started the walk home.

“Hey, Shadist.” Her happy hyper drunk was beginning to fade away, leaving only slow and slurred words. She kept picking at strands of my hair, as we continued the walk to Yorozuya.  
“Hmm ?”  
“I have a *hic* present for you.”  
“More entertaining than watching you accidentally get drunk ?” I chuckled.  
“Who shrunk ?” She asked, “I’m normal size, you idiot.”  
“Not shrunk, drunk.”  
“Slam dunk !” She cheered, pumping her arm up, then letting it fall back into playing with my hair.  
Whatever, I give up. We’re here anyway.  
“Get off, this is your stop China.”  
She slid off my back, twirling infront of me with a childish grin.  
“What ?” I arch an eyebrow in confusion, wondering what she had up her sleeve this time.  
“Thank you for bringing me home, Sougo.”  
...  
Before I could even process the fact that she’d just said my name, her lips were on mine. It was quick, but she kissed me on her own, all the same. It’d always been me to do it before.  
Am I really supposed to just let her go home after a present like that ?

************

~ the next morning ~

“Mhmmm.” I groan, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. My head hurts, I haven’t even opened my eyes yet, and I already feel like the room is spinning. But, you have to open your eyes at some point after waking up, so I did. I take a good look around, quickly realizing, “The sadists room ? What the-“  
Beside me, laying down, red eyes open, was none other than the man himself.  
“How the hell did I get here ?” I instantly went into kill mode, straddling over him, latching both hands onto his throat.  
“You don’t remember ?” A sadistic smirk spread across his face, and I knew no good was going to come of this.  
When is it ever good dealing with him ?  
“Remember ? O- of course I remember.” I lie.  
“Oh, really ? So you remember saying ‘Sougo please take me home with you’.”  
“Like I’d ever !” I exclaimed, pulling my hands from around his neck to point at him accusingly, “Liar.”  
“So you really don’t remember.” He snickered like a school kid, “Even though last night was so much fun, Kagura.”  
I think my face might’ve gotten redder than his eyes. I hopped up, but was immediately thrown off balance by my dizziness and back on top of him. All I could hear was his laughing, but his arms slowly began to encircle me. I didn’t fight it, I couldn’t if I wanted to right now anyway.  
“China is fine right ? It’s weird if you call me Kagura.” I managed to say, face hidden in his chest.  
“If you say my name once, I’ll go back to calling you China.”  
“Why ? Sadist. Your name is Sadist.” I squeal.  
“Kagura kagura kagura Kagura.” He repeated over and over again, annoyingly. What’s up with him this morning anyway ? What happened last night ?  
“-gura Kagura Kagura-“  
“Sougo !” I exclaimed, pushing myself up so I could see his face, “You happy now sadist ?”  
He just stared at me, blank faced.  
“Actually... I’m pretty underwhelmed.”  
Smashing his face into the pillow, I yelled out, “THEN DON’T MAKE ME DO IT !!!”  
...  
I will never drink around him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 incoming... :D


	11. How to Scare A Yato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody like BTS ? Their new album is on repeat right now. 10/10 recommend. Anyway, feels good to upload this. Lol, hope you guys like it.

Beginners Guide 8  
Chapter 8: How to Scare A Yato

Everything happened so fast, but I seemed to watch it all in slow motion. My hands were pressed against Ren’s chest to push him away, but just as I’d tensed my muscles to actually do it, someone beat me to it. Ren had just barely taken his lips off mine, before a foot slammed straight into his cheek. Ren went flying down the hall, slamming into the wall at the end with a bang.  
The one responsible for the kick stood before me, menacing red eyes glaring straight at Ren.  
Of all the people to see, it had to be Sougo.  
Without even sparing me a glance, he kept walking towards Ren with those crazy eyes.  
From around the corner, came Rio.  
“Jeez, I was too late.” He knelt down beside Ren, looking up to see Sougo slowly stalking over to them, “Oh man, you really fucked up this time huh Ren ?”  
Ren was barely conscious, leaving me to wonder just how hard the Sadist kicked him.  
“Sougo, cut it out.” I took a few steps over to him and grabbed his arm, pulling it so he’d turn and face me.  
He snatched his arm out my hand, “Go away China.”  
“Go away ?” I repeated, crossing my arms over my chest, “I don’t take orders from you.”  
*Boom*  
Like it was supposed to intimidate me, he slammed his fist against the wall.  
“Why are you protecting him ?” His voice was so low, I could barely hear him.  
“I’m not ! But you actually look like you might kill him right now. If you wanna take your anger out, take it out on me !”  
“You don’t listen.” His voice is creeping me out. He’s usually monotonous when he speaks, or does anything really. Right now, it’s slight, but there’s emotion there, “I told you what his intentions were, and you still let your guard down.”  
“If I kissed him or not is none of your business anyway. I’m not your property !”  
I said it and meant it. But after I said it, his whole demeanor changed. The emotion in his eyes was gone, leaving only a cold red stare. Without another word, he walks past me and down the hall, away from Ren. I felt stuck, frozen in place. He’s given me some nasty looks before, but that one... what was that ?  
Once he turned the corner and was out of the corridor, my body remembered how to move again. I stomped over to Ren, whos cheek was already beginning to bruise black and blue, and grabbed him by the collar. Our faces mere inches from each other.  
“I’m more trouble than it’s worth. If I wasn’t here to stop him, he probably would have killed you. But if you pull that again, I’ll be the one to deal with you.” My eyes narrowed out, so hopefully he got the message, “And nobody will be there to stop me.”  
“How was I supposed to know you were the captains girl- Ah !” I cut Ren off mid rant, punching a hole in the wall beside his head.  
“Who’s the captains girl ?” I repeated, with the widest and creepiest smile I could muster.  
“Let’s go Ren.” Rio pulled Ren away from me, letting him lean on his shoulder for support while trying to hold himself back from laughing.  
“I’m sorry Kagura ! I promise, I won’t do it again ! In the morning, can we please go back to normal. I didn’t know you had a boyfriend, honest !”  
“He’s not my boyfriend !” I squealed. Then Rio really lost it, letting his laughs flow out like a dam had broken.  
“Haha, shut the hell up Ren, you’re just making her even more pissed off.”  
“But-“  
“If she was that mad, do you think she would’ve stopped the captain ?”  
“Rio shut up ! Let him learn his lesson !”  
Suddenly, Ren bounced off of Rio, fully supporting himself on his own two feet as he turned to look back at me, “So there’s still hope for me then Kagura ?”  
“Should I just kill you now instead ?” I stepped towards him, cracking my knuckles. He quickly did a 180, waving his hands up in protest.  
“No, no. I’m sorry okay ? Tell the captain for me too.”  
“Just go away !” I yell at the two. Ren makes a run for it, while Rio brings up the rear, still laughing his head off.  
Once they were out of sight, I let out a deep breath.  
...  
The Sadist... he’s never looked at me like that before. I mean yeah, we used to argue all the time. It’s kind of our thing. But just now, when he walked away, it actually scared me. Walking down the dimly lit hall, his back looked so broad, and far away. Like he was a million miles away, even though he was right before my eyes. It made my stomach turn just imagining it.  
Him being gone again...  
Leaning up against the smooth wooden wall, I slid down to my butt, knees to chin. I could go back to my room, I know he’s not there, but that seems tremendously lonesome at the moment.  
It’s not my fault anyway. Ren kissed me, not the other way around. So what’s he being a baby about ?  
“Ughhhhhhhhhhh ~” I groan aloud, wanting to punch something, or someone, more than anything, “Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid Sadist.”  
“Kagura.”  
My eyes went from staring at the floor, to staring at the person infront of me.  
“What do you want Rio ?”  
“Stupid stupid Sadist.” He mocked, earning him a light kick in the shin.  
“Not funny.”  
“Funny enough.” He took a seat beside me, but didn’t say anything else. Just sat there.  
“Did you need something ?” I asked, after I couldn’t take the silence anymore.  
“Figured you needed some company.” He shrugged, “After all, your boyfriend was pretty pissed.”  
“HA HA.” I rolled my eyes, “If you’re trying to make me feel better, you’re doing a shit job.”  
“Just stating facts.” He chuckled, “You wanna know something ?”  
I arched an eyebrow, “Sure.”  
“I actually want to join the Shinsengumi.”  
“Really ?” I asked sarcastically, “Didn’t take you for the tax robbing type.”  
“I’m serious.” He ran a hand through his hair, turning to look at me, “My mom. She raised me all on her own after my piece of shit dad left.”  
I didn’t say anything, just listened.  
“She was everything to me. But when I was 11, she was murdered.”  
Still, I stayed silent.  
“We were poor, nobody cared. Not even the police. But instead of doing the typical thing, hating the system and all that, I decided I was gonna change it from the inside. The Shinsengumi may be rough around the edges, but they care about people. That’s enough for me.”  
Rio really is something else, we’re a lot more similar than I thought.  
“Damn, that kind of got off topic.” He smiled over at me, “I was trying to make a point about people not being around forever, so you should spend as much time with them as you can. You and the captain are annoying, and making things a lot more complicated than they need to be.”  
“But Rio-“  
“He left, I get it. But the important part is that he came back right ?”  
...  
“Who are you ? This isn’t the Rio I know. You should be on my side.” I cracked a smile, unable to help it. Rio just has one of those personalities where you can’t help but love him.  
“Im just saying, put yourself in his shoes. Even I can tell that he’s trying.” He stood up then, reaching out a hand for me, “You two have the best and worst relationship I’ve ever seen.”  
He clearly hasn’t met Gin-chan and Tsukky, their relationship is worst than me and the Sadists. And they’re real adults.  
I grabbed his hand, and he pulled me up to my feet. I brushed off my butt, refusing to look at him, “Thanks.”  
“Heh, you’re welcome.”  
I thought about mentioning something about his mom, just to show I was listening. But decided against it. Moms are a sensitive subject, I know better than anyone.  
He turned to head back to his room, and me back to mine. Having Rio here is like having Soyo. Except their versions of advice are very different. For example, Rio makes sense, and Soyo just cheers for whatever side she wants at the time. One day, according to her, Sougo is an asshole. The next, I need to take him back, no question. I’ll have to go hangout with her as soon as I get back, I miss her. Hell, I even sort of miss that boyfriend of hers. Makes me think, if I had left Kabukichou back then with the Sadist, I would’ve missed a lot of people. It’s only been three days here, imagine being gone a whole year.  
Impossible.

Like I thought, the Sadist wasn’t in our room when I got back.

The next morning, it rained. Instead of going to breakfast, I ended up wandering around outside. There’s a path that leads out into the forest, I think I heard from someone that it leads to a river. So, I followed it.  
Umbrella in hand, just me and the sounds of rain pitter pattering against everything. Days like this still remind me of home, I guess that’ll never change.  
But it is calming in a way. The smell of rain, watching the tiny animals flee for cover, suspicious men dressed in tree disguises, flowers drooping from-  
...  
Wait... what ?  
I take about five steps backwards, staring directly at the said suspicious men in tree disguises.  
“Psst~ Zura. You think she noticed us ?”  
“Leader is a sharp one, if she has discovered us I wouldn’t be surprised. And it’s not Zura, it’s Kitsura*.”  
I blinked a few times, then rested my eyes on the last of the idiot trio.  
“Oooooh~ weird. What’s a pair of glasses doing in the middle of the forest-“ Before I could even finish my sentence, Shinpachi was already throwing the stick with leaves glued to it he had in his hand.  
“At least call me a human dammit !” He shouted.  
“Phew, looks like she only caught the glasses. We’re safe.” Gin-chan whispered to Zura, as the two began shuffling away.  
I laughed, hard. Man I’m glad I decided to go on a walk this morning.

“So what are you guys doing here ?” I secretly brought the three, Gin-chan, Shinpachi, and Zura, back to my room. Making sure to sneak over to Rio and tell him that I’m “sick”, and won’t be participating in the first half of class today.  
“Katsura said he was coming here, so we tagged along.” Shinpachi answered.  
“Oy Patsuan, don’t answer so honestly. Don’t you know ? She’s one of them now.” Gin-chan exclaimed, looking over at me in disgust.  
“As usual, your skill is unmatched. You managed to slip into the Shinsengumi stronghold undetected, as expected of our leader.” Zura rambled off.  
“I’m not undetected, I’m a student here.” I giggled, “So no Joui terrorist act while I’m here Zura.”  
His jaw dropped, facial expression the ultimate picture of surprise. I figured it’d be stuck like that for awhile, so I just ignored him and redirected my attention to Gin-Chan and Shinpachi.  
“Oh- I brought something for you Kagura-chan.” Shinpachi pulled his backpack off and began searching through it. Once he found what he was looking for, he pulled it out and handed it over. It was a plastic bag from the convenience store down the street from the Yorozuya. I quickly checked the contents, and was excited to see it was a bag full of sukonbu.  
“Ahhhh~ I’m so happy. I just ran out last night.” I instantly pulled one out and tossed it in my mouth, “Thanks Shinpachi.”  
He smiled in return, and I felt my problems slowly dissipating. Who knew that just their presence was oddly soothing.  
“Kagura-chan, Kagura~” Gin-chan suddenly called out in that sing song voice he only did when he saw something that made him uncomfortable. “Who’s clothes are those ?” I followed his eyes over to the dirty Shinsengumi uniform lazily piled up against the wall.  
I stuck my pinky in my ear, putting on the most uninterested face I could.  
“The Sadists’.”

Of course, Gin-chan reacted like an overbearing parent, even though I’m plenty old enough now. But before he could bombard me questions, I stood up and told them simply,  
“I don’t wanna talk about it.”  
It’s kind of annoying that I couldn’t even make a joke out of it, like usual. They noticed, and didn’t push the subject any further either. Although Gin-chan gave me a funny look before I told them I had to return back to training, and they headed back out into the rain. I have no idea where they went, but they were gone, nonetheless.  
Now I sat in boring class, balancing a pencil on my pursed out lips. Rio was beside me, but Ren was on the other side of the classroom. Obviously trying to give me space after what happened last night. Besides them, the Sadist was nowhere to be found. When I asked Rio about him, he said no one has seen him since last night.  
Of course, I’m not worried tho. Who would be ? After what he pulled last night, he should be lucky I even asked about him. Getting lost in my thoughts, an elbow jab to my arm brought me back to reality, causing me to drop the pencil onto the desk. I looked over at Rio, not really in the mood for any conversation.  
Not even with him.  
“You know, there was another murder this morning.” He said low enough that the teacher wouldn’t hear.  
“Really ?” I said unenthusiastically, not really interested in the whole ordeal at the moment, “Where at ?”  
“Our team found them this morning, when we went out for training. He was laid out in the rain, in the middle of the field. The first murder was in the bathroom, belly cut open. Second one, in the showers, neck slit. This one, was completely different.”  
That actually piqued my interest.  
“What was different ?”  
“Even for a fake scene, it looked gross. Cause of death was blunt trauma. The guy was beat to death.”  
My eyebrows raised in surprise, “Beaten ? What’s the point of that ? They seemed to make it a point that the perpetrator was using a sword before.”  
“Right ? It’s weird to suddenly switch up murder weapons in the middle of the week.”  
“Maybe there’s two killers ?” I suggested.  
“Possibly. But get this.”  
I motioned for him to keep talking.  
“Furuta was seen leaving the training field this morning. Soaking wet, like he’d been out there for awhile.”  
Furuta... we did say that if he was around during the next murder that he’d be our main suspect, but could it really be that obvious ? And why suddenly change the habits of the killer ? It’s not adding up right.  
“Something’s weird.” I mumble, glancing down at the Mayora, who was back in charge of our group today since the Sadist decided to take a vacation. He hardly ever looked pleasant, but he seemed more annoyed than usual. Was it because Sougo had skipped work, and he had to do his job ? Or something else ?  
“I agree.” Rio sighed, “But I can’t put any pieces together. Nothing adds up. There’s not enough evidence.”  
A small smile made its way onto my lips as I looked at Rio. This is important to him, he actually wants to be a tax robber, purposefully. After learning that, it makes me want to solve this case even more. I don’t have time to be lovelorn like some kid. My friend is definitely more important.  
“Oh-“ he suddenly perks up a little, clearly remembering something, “I forgot to tell you earlier, but tonight, we’re doing a test of courage.”  
Eyebrow twitching, I said, “Test of what ?”

It’s still raining. I went to grab my umbrella from my room, but it was gone. I can’t see the Sadist taking it, but he’s the only other person who’d go in there, so it had to have been him. When the students complained about the rain, the Shinsengumi members came up with vague excuses like, “Being in the rain is apart of training” or “Just pretend it’s a waterfall, and your meditating beneath it to become stronger.”  
Of course, it was all bullshit, Rio and I both agreed on that. Ren had made his way over to Rio and I, acting creepy and stupid as he always did.  
I’m glad. Ren may be a pain in the ass, but us three as a group is unmatched... in comedic banter that is. But that’s beside the point.  
“We’ll get sick out here. They’re so stubborn that they won’t even cancel something as stupid as this ?” Rio groaned, the three of us walking through the forest path. The officers dismissed us in groups of three to head through the forest. As long as we got through to the end, we were free to head back, take showers, and call it a night.  
“Let’s just hurry up and- AH !” Ren was cut off by his own scream, preceded by a man with an arrow in his head walking past as if it was normal. Ren clung to Rio like a scared girlfriend.  
“Let’s hurry up and get out of here !”  
Lame attempt after attempt came at us, each scaring Ren substantially. Even Zura and Shinpachi had somehow gotten mixed up in this, they were dressed as ghosts, standing off the path, dressed in all white. Zura gave me a thumbs up as I passed through, Shinpachi just shook his head, as if regretting getting caught up in all this. I wondered where Gin-chan was, but figured I’d either see him later, or he was off doing something even stupider.  
After everything I’ve seen throughout the years, you’ll need a lot more than this to scare me. Triumphantly, I reached in my pocket, searching for some sukonbu to suck on. But the longer I dug and felt nothing but the cotton of my training shorts, I freaked out, pulling the whole pocket inside out.  
Empty.  
“Noooooo !” I fell to my knees, letting the rain wash over me.  
“Kagura, what’s wrong !?” Rio, coming up behind me, grabbed my shoulder. I turned my head to face him, all the color gone from my face, I’m sure.  
“My sukonbu... I lost it.”  
Both Rio and Ren looked at me with straight lines for lips, and dead eyes.  
“Pathetic.” They deadpanned in unison, continuing past me.  
“Bu-but guuuuys !” I cried out,  
“My sukonbu !!!!”

*************

Thunder cracked somewhere off in the distance, bringing a strike of lightning along with it. It’s only raining now, but the storm will be here soon enough.  
I sat on a log, her umbrella perched up against my shoulder, shielding me from the down pour. Right about now, they should be done with their test of courage. It brings me great pleasure to know that she didn’t have this umbrella, and was probably cold and wet the whole time.  
...  
I mean, no. I’m not mad at her, I just- I don’t even know anymore.  
“Is that Kagura ? Wow, you’ve gotten a lot less manly since I last saw you.”  
I let out a deep breath, recognizing that voice instantly.  
“Danna.” I looked over my shoulder, adjusting my umbrella accordingly so I could see the silver haired man standing behind me, “What are you doing here ?”

He took a seat beside me on my log, but didn’t say anything. Was I supposed to talk ? He’d probably seen China, had she told him anything ? Was she even bothered enough to have something to tell ? When I walked away last night, her stern features hadn’t softened at all. I on the other hand was so pissed, I lost all emotion on my face.  
“Have you talked to China ?” I asked, since he clearly wasn’t gonna say anything.  
“She said she didn’t wanna talk about it.” He shrugged, “So you must’ve fucked up.”  
What a harsh way to put it.  
“I don’t know why you trusted me with her in the first place.” A dark chuckle escaped my throat, “She deserves better.”  
Man, I bet she’d love to hear me say that. Finally admitting that she’s better than me ? She’d have a field day.  
“You’re right. I don’t understand it either.” He agreed, “But that doesn’t matter.”  
I arched an eyebrow in confusion, “What do you mean ?”  
“I meant exactly what I said. You could be the worst, bottom of the barrel Sadist trash-“  
“That’s enough.” I deadpan, cutting him off.  
“But she still chose you. And here you are, disappearing on her again.”  
My eyes widened, hands balled into tight fists, “We’re not even together, and I always let my emotions get the better of me.”  
“All because some guy kissed her. Are you in middle school Souichirou-kun ?”

I could think of several other instances I just felt the need to touch her, tease her or be overprotective. Things you only do to someone who belongs to you. She always goes along with it, but I wonder, how she actually feels when I do stuff like that. And today was the first time she spoke up, because other people were involved.  
“Shut up.” I stood from our log, knowing exactly what I had to do, “How’d you know that anyway ?”  
“I’ve got an informant on the inside. He told me you ran away, throwing a tantrum like a little boy.” Danna laughed, “Maybe Kagura should choose Rio-kun instead. Who do you think comforted her after you left ?”  
I fiddled with the hilt of my sword anxiously, watching Danna laugh like the true Sadist he is.  
“Danna.” I cut into his laughter, he directed his attention towards me, “Why do you trust me with someone so important ?”  
“I don’t.” He said straight up, “I trust Kagura.”  
I simply smirked, before wordlessly running off towards camp. Danna was good with words, even if he didn’t always seem like it. I realize, being upset isn’t an option for me right now. Yeah, I still wanna bash Taneda’s skull in, but not at the cost of her happiness.  
It’s funny to even think like that. She used to just be an annoying brat I passed the time fighting with. I wonder when it changed ? I say I don’t deserve her, but if I really believed that, I wouldn’t be trying to get her back so adamantly.  
I ran all the way back to camp, going straight to our room from the sliding door that led inside straight from the outside. I slammed it open, and she stood in the middle of the room, eyes wide with surprise. She’d already taken a shower, her long orange hair was still damp and clung to her cheeks in some places.  
“I stole your umbrella.” I say, a little louder than necessary, setting it inside the room. She blinked as if she couldn’t believe I was standing here right now. If I was her, I wouldn’t believe it either. This isn’t me.  
“Hurry up and come inside.” She sighed out, “You’ll catch another cold, since you’re an idiot.”  
I felt like a kid. Kicking my shoes off and stepping into the room, closing the door behind me.

Just coming back is a step in the right direction, I’m not running away anymore. From now on, I’ll win her over like I never had her in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaay. And there’s chapter 8. As usual, Rio is my baby, and now has a tragic backstory. Lol, and Okita is totally gonna start taking Kagura’s feelings into account from now on, before acting on impulse, and pretending they’re still together. Only a few more days of camp left, I’m excited.  
> *** the part where Katsura says, “it’s Kitsura”, is totally a dumb joke on my part. Ki in Japanese means tree, and he was dressed like a tree... get it ?  
> ...I’m an idiot.
> 
>  
> 
> As a side note, I’ve kinda always wanted to know what the ppl who write these stories look like, so now that it’s me writing, I wanna give ppl the chance. Lol, so if you’re curious, you can totally follow my insta: @strawhat_matt . I’ll follow back. :D
> 
> Love your comments and likes. Thanks.


	12. Extra: When You’re Here and I’m There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the breakup. Didn’t write from their points of view this time, hope it’s still okay tho.

Beginners Guide 8.1  
Extra: When You’re Here and I’m There

“Kaguraaa, Kaguraaaaaa.”  
Soyo had been calling out to Kagura for a solid minute, before finally catching the Yato’s attention.  
“Huh ?” She pulled the pillow she was cuddling closer to her chest, looking over at the princess with downcast eyes. She’d been looking depressed like this for a few weeks now. During the day while she’s busy, she’s better at hiding it. But once night falls, and nothing is going on, her mind goes right back to her problems.  
After all, it’s been three weeks since Sougo left.  
“It’s getting pretty late, you should just stay the night-“  
Kagura cut the girl off mid-sentence, “Oh, it got late fast. I didn’t even notice.” Letting go of the pillow, Kagura stood up and smiled down at her friend, “I should go, we actually have an odd jobs request tomorrow morning.”  
“But still, you should stay !” Soyo pressed, “Honestly, you’re not looking so good lately Kagura. I know you’re feeling hurt-“  
“I’m not.” Kagura spoke, barely above a whisper. Then returning her voice back to normal, “I’m really fine Soyo, quit worrying so much. Besides, if I leave you’ll get to sneak Kazuma in, right ?” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively over at her friend, who was now blushing bright red.  
“Ka- Kazuma !? What makes you think I’d invite him over ?” She squealed, revealing her feelings with that over the top reaction.  
“Because you’ve been hanging around him ever since he got assigned guard duty here.” Kagura snickered, “And he’s cute.”  
“He is cute, isn’t he ?” Soyo’s mouth eased into a smile, dreamy look in her eyes as Kazuma’s face popped in her head.  
“Cute, and annoying as hell.” Kagura scoffed, “You could do so much better, but hey, who am I to judge ?” She added in sarcastically, flashing a grin at the princess.  
“Hey ! He only annoys you because you two don’t get along.”  
“Exactly. That’s the only reason I need Soyo.” Kagura shrugged, laughing as she headed for the door, “Alright, I’m leaving.”  
Soyo stood up, walking with Kagura to the entrance of the palace. When they made it to the entrance, Soyo made sure to ask one more time.  
“Are you sure you’re fine ? It’s okay not to be.”  
Kagura simply smiled at her best friend, “I’m fine. Have fun tonight.”  
And with that, she began the walk home.

Never in her life did Kagura think walking through Kabukichou was difficult, not until recently at least. She seemed to have memories attached to every single building, every street corner, every restaurant, all that related back to him. Not even Soyo’s house was safe, considering he could turn up there too if he wanted. Just looking now, she could see the seafood restaurant they went to one time, and one time only. It was brand new a few months ago, and she’d begged him to try it out with her. They both left with food poisoning, and threw up anything they ate for two days straight. The thought of it made her giggle, since they’d spent those two days cooped up in his room arguing over if the food was worth it or not. In the end, Kagura had to agree with him.  
It was definitely not worth it.  
A few blocks down from that was an alley. Insignificant to anyone else, just a normal alley that was usually filled with peoples’ trash or bundled up recyclables. It was there that she’d found the Sadist peeking around the corner, watching a woman walk down the street. She approached him, calling him names like pervert and weirdo, even when he told her he was on a stake out and just doing his job (for once). He accused her of jealousy, and of course, that led to an all out brawl within the narrow alley. The stake out and the target completely forgotten, much to Hijikata’s dismay.  
Then there was the final obstacle before she reached home, the place her feet always brought her to, no mater how much she wanted to go another route.  
The park.  
Letting out a deep breath, she took a seat on the old wooden bench. She could see the memories here playing out clear as day. Every single fight they’d had since they were younger, ice creams shared sitting there together, afternoon conversations, midnight meetings, their first kiss... maybe if she kept coming here, he’d show up like he always did.  
And she’d greet him like she always did.  
“Don’t you ever do your job Sadist ?”  
And he’d respond, “This is my job China.”  
China. She liked that name more than she let on. But when he called her Kagura, it made her insides feel warm and fuzzy.  
So many thoughts ran through her head sitting on that bench, she forced herself to stand up, and walk out of the park.  
Because no matter what she hoped, he wouldn’t show up like he used to. They wouldn’t argue and fight like they used to. Nothing would be like it used to be.  
She knows she has to accept it at some point. But in the mean time, she’ll keep going back to that park.

**************

Sougo thought it was a good idea. Leave Edo, travel around, see new places, hone his skills. It had always been in his plans. Although, his plans never involved falling in love with a certain red headed, blue eyed girl. So as soon as that happened, his plans were fucked. But he was too stubborn to change them, even if it meant losing her.  
It’s only been four days, he’s been gone FOUR measly days, and he can’t get her off his mind. Within these four days, he’s bought three bags of sukonbu on accident. Turned to talk to someone, as if they were beside him even though no one was there, a total of ten times. To top it all off, it’s not enough that her “annoying” face is bombarding his thoughts on the daily, but it’s even there in his dreams.  
Then there’s the guilt. He couldn’t stop himself from feeling bad about leaving. Yeah, he asked if she’d come with him, but he knew she would say no. The point of leaving was for him to be alone and grow. Now he wishes he would’ve brought her along just so she’d get out of his head.  
He wanted the real thing.  
And it’s only been four days...  
...  
Sougo groaned, turning over in his futon, covering his face with his pillow.  
His plans might end up changing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanted it to be like Kagura was of course sad over a few weeks, but Okita was like pathetic after only a few days lmao. Girls are strong. Anyway, next chapter will probably be the actual 9th chapter. Also, I wanna do a side chapter about Rio. Would anybody read that ? It’d be such a waste not to expand on his character more.  
> Thaaaanks :D  
> P.s. Writing this and posting at 3 in the morning. I read it like 27 times, but if there’s typos, sorry. Lol  
> P.s.s. Insta: strawhat_matt


	13. How to Become A Nice Guy

Beginners Guide 9  
Chapter 9: How to Become A Nice Guy

After changing into some dry clothes, I sat on one side of the room, she sat on the other. She didn’t seem too interested in looking my way, but my eyes were stuck on her seated frame. She leaned up against the door, one knee to her chest, resting her arm on her leg. Her other leg was stretched out straight.  
I took a deep breath, ready to break the silence, “You know, I’ve been back for months now.” I started, yet she still wouldn’t look my way, “And since I’ve been back, I’ve been acting like I never left at all.”  
“Heh, I’ll say.” She scoffed, keeping her eyes focused on the corner of the desk diagonal from her.  
“From now on I won’t.” I shrugged, “Not anymore.”  
“What are you talking about ?” She questioned, “What does that even mean ?”  
“It means I’ll call you Kagura. That I’ll move into the spare bedroom down the hall for the rest of this trip. Being overfamiliar is what got us here in the first place.”  
“Is that right !?” Her voice seemed to get louder as she spoke, but her eyes finally landed on me, “Let’s see, since you’ve gotten back, you’ve stayed the night at my house, twice. Held my backpack hostage to lure me into a picnic. Made it so I have to stay with you, alone, in this room. And then last night... I’m not your property ! That’s beyond being overfamiliar, that’s-“ She bit her lip, but seemed to calm herself down, “I could punch you Sougo.”  
“I know.” I stood up then, making sure to keep composed, “I’ve been trying to fix us, if you can believe that. Seeing him kiss you last night-“ my eyes narrowed out at the memory, “Really pissed me off.”  
“No shit.” She snapped back.  
“But it’s different now. Everything will be different now.” I walked over and grabbed the bag I’d packed the night before, then walked over to where she sat against the door, “You wanna punch me before I leave ?” I asked, cocky smirk present on my face.  
“I didn’t ask you to leave.”  
“But I’m going.” I leaned down close to her face, tapping my cheek, “First and last free shot you’ll ever get.”  
She snarled her lip up in disgust, but didn’t make any move to do anything.  
“Fine. I didn’t feel like taking one of your monster punches anymeei-“ Just as I was about to stand up straight, she grabbed my cheeks, causing me to slur my last word. Her big blue eyes stared intensely at me, as her hands kept pulling on my cheeks annoyingly. I reached my hands up to grab hers off my cheeks, before I didn’t have any cheeks left. But when my hands touched hers, she pulled us together into a teeth smashing kiss. Rough at first, but natural as soon as I realized what was going on.  
A real kiss with China.  
It’s been a looooong time.  
When she finally decided it was time to pull away, our eyes met yet again. Her hands, that were still clenching onto my cheeks, began to weaken.  
“Think about my feelings too for once.”  
And she let go completely, crossing her arms over her chest, refusing to look at me anymore than that. She scooted out the way, so I could open the door, but didn’t spare me another glance.  
I grabbed the door handle, and slid it open, “That’s the plan.” Stepping out, I closed the door behind me without another word.

      ******************

He left a long time ago. But I can’t sleep. I’m rolling around in bed like a crazy person. My mind won’t stop thinking. I don’t know what Sougo’s planning, but it seems stupid. Does he think he understands my feelings ? Yeah, it’s super annoying that he came back and acted like nothing ever changed. But in a way, I’m grateful for that. What if he came back, and pretended I didn’t exist ? What if he never came back at all ?  
So what if he sometimes “accidentally” treats me like his girl, at least he’s here to do it.  
...  
But I didn’t say that just now. I just yelled about how annoyed I was with him, even though my conversation with Rio made me realize how I actually felt.  
Maybe I’m the stupid one after all.  
When he says it’ll be different, what the hell is that supposed to mean ? Are we actually done this time ? Is he leaving again ? Am I over thinking things !?!?!?  
“Arghhhhh !!!” I groan, ripping my pillow in half and throwing its remains across the room. Feathers flew all around me, pissing me off even more.  
I will go to sleep even if it kills me.

“You look like shit.” Is the first thing Rio says to me at breakfast. Without even the energy to knock him one good to the head, I start scarfing down food. My hair was just an orange frock on my head, since I couldn’t find my ponytail holder this morning, nor my brush. My eyes had giant dark bags beneath them, due to lack of sleep. As much as I tried with my whole heart and soul, I could not go to sleep last night. Soon enough, it was time to wash up and head to breakfast.  
So here I am. Looking like shit, according to my so-called best guy friend.   
“Just kill me now Rio. I’m not gonna make it much longer.” I manage to get out between chews.  
“You look healthy enough to me.” He deadpanned, after gracefully sipping on his miso soup, “And quit talking with your mouth full, it’s gross.”  
I stuck my tongue out, showing him the bits of food stuck to it. His face contorted up in annoyance, and he was about to say something else. But his whole demeanor changed, looking at something behind me. Curious, I leaned my head back to see who it was.  
Dressed in his Shinsengumi uniform, was none other than the Sadist. The reason I look like a homeless person right now. Although, something was different. I couldn’t quite put my finger on it but something about him was...  
“Your hair !!!” I squeak, watching him take a seat beside me. Once he was seated, I reached out and grabbed his now short sandy locks, “What happened to your hair !?”  
“Good morning Kagura.” He ignored my question, resting his cheek in his hand, elbow on the table, with a smile that I’ve probably seen a total of five times my entire life. What the hell is up with him ?  
“Go- good morning.” I was so shaken from his sudden niceness, that I stuttered, “Ah- Did you not hear me ? I said, what happened to your hair ?”  
“Hm ?” He grabbed a strand, looking at it like he hadn’t noticed himself that he was back to the old him, “I made Yamazaki cut it.”  
“Why so suddenly ?”  
He seemed to think about it, “Felt like it.” Yet his answer sounded like there was no thought process behind it at all.  
“Aww that’s so cute.” I smirked, using baby talk and roughly petting his head, “I’ll miss the Princess Sougo look you had going on.”  
He grabbed my wrist, stopping me from petting him, “Then I’ll grow it back out, if you want.”  
His red eyes seemed to be peering into me this morning, and the way he sounded so serious while saying that. Seriously, what is going on !??  
I pulled my arm out of his grasp, trying to suppress the blood running towards my cheeks.  
“You’re being weird.” I mutter, turning back to my food to distract myself.  
“Captain ! The vice chief is looking for you !” Yamazaki’s voice called from across the cafeteria.  
Out the side of my eye I saw Sougo acknowledge him, then look back at me. Before getting up to leave, he leaned in close, so close to my ear that nobody else could possibly have heard what he said.  
“You look good this morning.”  
And then he was gone.  
...  
“What was that all about ?” Rio asked, breaking me free from my frozen state.  
“I- I don’t know ! You tell me ! Who the hell even was that ? That was not the Sadist. It absolutely could NOT have been the Sadist !” I protested, then hid my blushing face in my hands, “Has he gone insane ?”  
“Is it really so crazy for him to be nice to you ?” Rio laughed, stupid grin stuck on his face.  
“You don’t know him like I know him.” I shook my head, eyes darting around, just waiting for some sort of sneak attack at any moment, “This has to be a set up.”  
“I don’t know, seemed pretty genuine to me. What did he whisper to you before he left ?”  
“None of your business !” I squealed, and it ended up coming out way more girly than I meant for it to. He just laughed his ass off, watching me squirm.  
I’m serious here tho, that person was NOT Okita Sougo.

The sun was shining bright today, a sharp comparison to the borderline typhoon we were having yesterday. I wonder what ended up happening to Gin-Chan and them, did they go home ? Did Zura plant a bomb somewhere ? If he did, please let it be in the Sadists new room. I’d cry laughing.  
Speaking of him, I glanced over at the seat he usually occupied during this class with his feet kicked up. But for some reason, he wasn’t there. When did he slip out ? Where’d he go ? Bathroom maybe. Who knows.  
“Today instead of combat training, we’re sending all the teams to the lake. It’s been a rough week, today we’re letting you relax.” The class teacher told us as he wrapped up todays lesson, “From here, you are dismissed.”  
“That guy can really talk, can’t he ?” Rio grumbled, standing up and stretching his arms out.  
“But did you hear what he said at the end ? We get to go to the lake and play ! No training !” I added excitedly.  
“Heh, yeah, you’re right about that.” Rio agreed.  
“You guys are such kids.”  
I turned around to see Ren standing by the exit, leaned up against the wall. Somehow, he already had on his swim trunks and a pair of sunglasses.  
“So lame.” Rio and I said in unison, continuing past him like we never even saw him.  
“Wait guys, don’t leave without me !” He came up behind us and threw his arms around both our shoulders.  
“Eww !” I smack his sweaty hand off my shoulder, “You’re drenched in sweat ! How fast did you run to get changed ? Seriously, I’m worried !”  
“And we’re the kids.” Rio scoffed sarcastically, “You somehow always find new ways to be stupid Ren.”  
“Pfft-“ I held my hand over my mouth, trying to stop the laughs from escaping, but that was a lost cause, because I ended up laughing right in Ren’s face.  
“I hate you guys.” He groaned, following behind us.  
Our group had been pretty dispersed, since we all had to go put swim suits on. So it wasn’t until after we’d already gotten dressed for the lake, and began the walk there, that someone from our group ran up to us.  
“Hey ! Did you guys hear ?” He said, catching his breath.  
“Hear what ? What ! What happened ?” I asked, completely interested.  
“The- there’s been another murder.”  
Ren, Rio, and I all went wide eyed.  
“Most of the groups are there, at the river. Come on, that’s where the body is.”  
Of course, we followed after our group member without question. Thoughts rushing through my head.  
Our group was the first to be dismissed to go to the lake, right ? So it makes sense that we found it. Once we got to the lake, my eyes glazed over everyone in attendance.  
Still, the Sadist wasn’t around.  
The body was laid out, one half in the water, the other half on land. It was clear that a sword is the weapon used, unlike last time, where they were practically beaten to death.  
“You think you’ve figured out who the killer is ?”  
I looked to my left, and kneeled down beside me, was our missing captain.  
“When did you get here ?” I asked, one eyebrow raised in suspicion.  
“I’ve been here the whole time.” He shrugged.  
“Liar.” I muttered, returning my attention to the body, “How do you guys expect us to figure out who’s doing this ? There aren’t enough clues left behind. You can only go off pure luck, and weak evidence of who was and wasn’t around at the moment.”  
“You think ?” He responded, leaning down closer and pointing at one of the sword wounds, “Cuts like this only come from a certain type of blade. Only a certain amount of us have a blade that cuts like this, so if you use that as evidence, that’s using a lot more than just luck.” He then pointed at the water, “This man is also in water, so the perpetrator had to be wet at some point. Who put their clothes out to dry today ? Or maybe they’re just walking around in the wet clothes, but no one even thought to question him about it.”  
What he’s saying actually makes sense. With just those two as extra evidence, it cuts the possible offender list down by a lot. Although I know next to nothing about swords, and would never be able to figure out which blade cuts like what, maybe other people do and have been using that as a clue from the beginning.  
“You have good intuition though Kagura.” He stood up, once again flashing a smile at me, “I’m sure you’ll come up with something.”  
...  
Did he actually just act like a captain ? Like a respectable adult helping out a troubled student ?  
A chill ran through my body, stomach churning with nausea. I can’t take it. Is he seriously going to keep being nice ? And saying my name all casually ! It’s weird !!! Too weird !  
“Kagura.”  
“Huh ?” I look over at Rio, who was smiling at me. This guy is always smiling.  
“You look really girly right now.” He chuckled, Ren beside him, nodding in agreement.  
“What are you two talking about-“ I looked at my reflection in the water, and was completely caught off guard by the face I didn’t even realize I was making.  
Shit, I’m smiling too. With rosy red cheeks.  
I smack the reflection away, once again, hiding my face in my hands.  
So earlier, that was a good chill that ran down my spine. And I wasn’t nauseas, I had butterflies.  
Seriously, if he keeps doing this...  
It won’t be good for my health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it’s super short. But it got the point across that I was trying to show. It’s so fun to write him being nice, and her being all flustered. Lol, next chapter will be mostly his point of view tho I think. We’ll see what he’s actually thinking. Haha.  
> Comments and likes always appreciated.


End file.
